Sea and Scorpion
by Starlight Saint Lu
Summary: Diversas viñetas románticas de Kanon y Thetis / Milo y Shaina. Capitulo 7 Pasión.
1. El inicio de la historia

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada ,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capitulo 1. Sea and Scorpion**

 _Milo y Shaina / Kanon y Thetis_

 **El inicio de la historia**

 **Scarleth Neddle story**

 _Post-Hades._

El Patriarca le había sentenciado a aquella tarea y él no se había negado. No había alternativa. Por una parte, le agradaba la idea que se le hubiese asignado junto a Camus en aquella tarea de "colaborar" con la organización del recinto de amazonas un par de días ante el caos que había de papeleo en esa nueva era de calma y quietud, pues asi podría bromear con él a placer, y ni que decir del contacto femenino que tendría a su vista, además, podría no salir de Atenas a alguna encomienda como sus demás compañeros. Si, aquella tarea tenía muchas ventajas, menos una: Shaina de Ofiuco.

Si, la amazona de Cobra, quien era la encargada principal del lugar, de alto carácter y quien creía totalmente innecesaria la " delegación" de los santos dorados en cuestiones que ella sola podría hacerse cargo con un par de amazonas y la que sería su compañera por largos días. Pero esa había sido una decisión de la mismísima Atenea y Patriarca y para su suerte ninguno no podía objetar nada al respecto.

Y ahí estaban, el duo de santos y amazona dentro de una oficina, ellos sentados en diversos escritorios en el interior de una amplia habitación, observándose entre ellos con aquellas sencillas ropas de entrenamiento, llenos de recelo y acompañados de sumo silencio por largos minutos. Nadie en el interior estaba "cómodo" con aquella decisión, pero no había forma de escapar, solo quedaba empezar.

La amazona se acerco a un mueble inmediato con sus movimientos femeninos que acentuaban sus caderas y que involuntariamente hicieron que el alacrán siguiera con la mirada, y tomo una enorme caja, dejándola caer frente a Escorpio. Camus se levanto de su escritorio y se posiciono junto a su amigo.

-Estos son los informes y documentos de los últimos años, como no ha habido nadie a cargo en esta oficina hasta hora, se han acumulado, hay que depurarlos y acomodarlos por secciones, año y orden de importancia. - sentenció la amazona y de inmediato señalo hacia el mueble donde había decenas de cajas iguales y con el mismo volumen de papeles.

Los dos santos se miraron entre si, incrédulos por el trabajo que les aguardaba. -Siendo tres supongo que acabaremos más rápido. - sentencio la amazona y sin decir más se acerco a la puerta de esa oficina. - Iré por algo de agua, les traeré un poco, será una jornada larga de trabajo.

Cuando la amazona termino de hablar y partió, los dos santos se dejaron caer en las sillas bajo si, abrumados.

-Parece castigo más que "deber"- objeto el alacrán echándose a placer en la silla donde estaba y haciéndola girar con sus pies. -Solo de ver tanto papel ya me dio dolor de cabeza.

Camus se puso de pie y saco algunos de los papeles de la caja a su frente.

-Debemos apresurarnos y acabar pronto con esto, no quiero pasar mis mejores años encerrado en este lugar. Hubiese preferido ir a Siberia con Saga y DeathMask al reclutamiento de santos, pero esto ha sido en parte tu culpa.

-¿Mia?

-Si Milo, tú le dijiste al Patriarca que te encantaría que te asignaran esta tarea solo porque no puedes controlar tu entrepierna y sugeriste mi nombre en ello y vemos aquí, encerrados en una oficina lidiando con papeles y para colmo con la incomodidad de Shaina.- suspiro el santo de los hielos, abrumado -Alguno saldrá desquiciado, así que párate ya, empecemos y terminemos pronto.

El santo se Escorpio se levantó de su asiento y coloco la mano en su hombro que veía la caja irritado.

-Calma Camus, ¿dónde está esa serenidad y positivismo? -acertó a decir con gran sonrisa el Escorpión. -Esto no es nada para nosotros.

El otro le negó con la cabeza sin remedio.

\- Iré a buscar algunas bolsas para tirar todo esto. - comento Camus sacando algunos papeles más y caminando hacia la puerta de esa oficina.-Es un fastidio.

-Bien.

El aburrido Escorpio se volvió a echar sobre la silla del escritorio al verse en completa soledad y se dedico a observar al techo. Esperaría a que Camus volviera para empezar su encomienda. De pronto, la puerta se volvió a abrir trayendo al interior la presencia de Shaina con un par de botellones de agua, quien de inmediato y sin prestarle atención a su compañero, se volvió a situar en su escritorio. Él escorpión la observo a detalle ante su aburrimiento.

Shaina le resultaba una mujer enigmática. Había escuchado solo rumores sobre ella aunque en realidad no le conocía, solo sabía de su ciego enamoramiento por Pegaso y sus muchos sacrificios personales por él. Entonces se preguntó, ¿Como era posible que una mujer que había entregado tanto, resultara ser un monstruo como muchos aseguraban? Quizás solo era una mujer que como muchas, escondía sus más mayores miedos en rudeza. Y no la culpaba por eso. Todo mundo tenía derecho a protegerse a su manera.

Luego entonces se cuestionó, ¿Cómo sería ella bajo su máscara?

Su cabello le resultaba bonito, su silueta sumamente femenina, cada movimiento lindo como felino, ¿acaso sería un ser tan bello como ese tan maligno?

Una chispa de travesura y curiosidad se encendió en su corazón en aquel momento. ¿Y si él lo averiguaba?, después de todo, ¿qué podría perder?

El escorpión se levantó de su silla y tomó algunos papeles de la caja, "fingiendo" leerlos a profundidad. Luego entonces hablo con suma seriedad.

-Oye Shaina,¿ puedes venir?, no entiendo estos papeles. - la amazona le miro tras esa máscara con duda y avanzo con algunos papeles hasta el santo, llegando a escasos centímetros de él y su escritorio. El santo acerco los papeles que" presuntamente" no entendía aún más a su pecho obligando a la amazona a acercarse lo suficiente para percibir el perfume de sus cabellos. ¡Oh! Era delicioso y fresco, justo como dulces de naranjo y limón.

-Mira, vienen letras en italiano y griego. - la amazona trató de analizar los papeles sostenidos por el alacrán con detalle aunque en ellos no parecían tener nada escrito de lo que él decía. Milo por su parte sonrió ligeramente al tener tan cerca de si a la amazona, percibiendo a detalle su calor y vio en la máscara plateada su reflejo.

De pronto, Camus penetró la oficina con un par de bolsas en mano y observo aquella escena absorto. Ahí iba su amigo, al "ataque mujeriego de nuevo", pero no con cualquier amazona si no nada más ni nada menos que con la Cobra.

-¿Todo bien? -comento el francés haciendo que su amigo tosiera abrumado y se alejara centímetros de la amazona ante su mirada.

-Excelente...- atendió él.

-Shaina...- le dijo el acuariano -Marín me ha preguntado por ti, dice que es algo urgente, está fuera de su cabaña.- comento Camus haciendo que la italiana le prestará atención.

-Iré de inmediato, gracias caballero. - soltó ella y volvió su vista a Milo.

-Si no comprende los papeles, déjelos aparte caballero, yo los revisaré cuando vuelva.

-Bien. - esbozo el alegre griego.

La italiana tras lo dicho, salio de la oficina nuevamente, pasando a un lado de Camus, aun en la puerta. Luego entonces cuando ella marcho, el francés se acerco a su amigo desaprobándole con su cabeza.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Milo?

-¿De qué hablas, Cam? - la sonrisa del alacrán se hizo nerviosa ante la cuestión y de inmediato busco refugio en los papeles antes mostrados a Shaina.

-No te hagas el loco, se bien que hacías, pero de una vez te advierto, no quiero problemas y menos con ella, y si empiezan por tu culpa, no dudes que te congelaré eternamente tu "más preciada" parte anatómica bajo la cintura.

-¡Cam!- el alacrán rió ampliamente.

-Lo digo en serio.

El francés dejo caer las bolsas en el escritorio y volvió a tomar papeles de la caja, regalandole una última mirada sentenciante a su compañero.

-No disfrutas de la "nueva" vida Cam. Ahora entenderé si Hyoga e Isaac terminan por siempre solos, con alguien como tú detrás de ellos.

-No te confundas, ellos no son como tú, descarados e impropios. - soltó el de ojos celestes.

-Porque no lo sabes, ellos ya no son unos niños. - sonrió el escorpión sentenciante.- Seguro serán peor.

\- En fin, ¿Te parece si a medio día vamos por un par de giros y pizza a Rodorio para relajarnos?

El santo de los hielos le negó. -Olvidalo, hoy no comeremos con tal de acabar pronto.

-¡¿Qué?!- objeto el alacrán dejándose caer en la silla, frustrado.

Aquel día había sido el comienzo de algo nuevo y que cambiaría el destino completamente del santo de Escorpio.

-x-

 **Sea Dragon story**

Cuando Kanon penetró a aquel enorme castillo en el fondo del mar, sus ojos eclipsaron ante tanta belleza. Enormes pilares decorados con coral detallaban el lugar y formaciones rocosas pintadas de luz azulada envolvían sus pupilas de color. De pronto, aquel geminiano se sentía pequeño ante tanta magnificencia admirada a sus ojos y que siempre, sin saber, estuvo bajo el mar.

Un puñado de adolescentes le aguardaban ahí en un salón, quietos y arrodillados para tomar sus mejores enseñanzas, para dirigirlos, y sobretodo para prepararlos con su guía para la protección de Poseidón, que se presentaría cuando los años lo devengaran. En ese cumpleaños número dieciséis.

Él era claramente más grande que ellos y ninguno parecía tener la suficiente madurez para cuestionarle cada paso que diera. De pronto, todo lo que siempre deseo estaba servido a sus ojos, poder e infinito a su mando, control y confianza de un dios, nada que Saga si quiera pudiera alcanzar jamás.

¿Ahora quién era el mejor de ellos?, se pregunto mentalmente, riendo a satisfacción para si pues claramente había llegado mas lejos que su hermano mayor.

En aquel momento y con el cargo asumido como Dragón Marino, dio órdenes explicitas para que todos aquellos futuros marinas se fueran a descansar pues al día siguiente empezaría su plan de sed de venganza y ambición que ya se maquinaba mentalmente sin saber con su "colaboración". Y todos lo hicieron, dejándole en soledad, todos menos una bella chiquilla de rubios cabellos y ojos color mar.

Ella, su primera interrogante en ese nuevo mundo, ella, un bello pececillo de mar que se había cortado las escamas para convertirse en mortal y cuidar a Julián con su "alma".

Al principio Kanon no le intereso su presencia, pero ella estaba ahí observándole con ese vestido blanco como princesa griega pensando mentalmente que le había llevado a que Poseidón le elegiera a él, un completo desconocido, antes que nadie.

El geminiano se echó sobre un asiento de piedra junto a una escultura de mármol y la observo al igual. Para él era una pequeña niña curiosa de sus intenciones y él, un cínico con deseos de venganza. En aquel momento no sabía cuánto llegaría a importarle y como le robaría el corazón con los años.

-¿Qué quieres? -espetó él de la manera más seca posible.

-¿Podemos confiar en tí? -pregunto la sirena sin expresión aparente, haciendo que Kanon chasqueará la lengua en forma de burla. Era como si en el fondo ella conociera cada una de sus intenciones.

Él no quiso responder y la evadió, sin embargo, ella no se movió de su lugar ni dejo de mirarle. Kanon entonces supo que tenía que actuar. Se levantó el geminiano de su asiento y camino con sobrada seguridad hasta ella en pasos que le resultaron eternos.

Una vez a su frente, la miro directamente a los ojos y abrió sus labios. -¿Tienes opción?

Los labios rosados de ella titubearon ante su presencia, pero se mantuvo firme con la mirada brillante ante el geminiano.

-Quiero hacerlo. - soltó ella con ligera confianza. El griego hizo un ligero gesto de sorpresa con su ceja. -Si Poseidón te eligió, debe haber una razón,pero...

-¿Tan importante es para ti que lo haga bien?

-Le debo la vida. - esbozo ella con nostalgia. -Y la daría por él.

Los ojos se iluminaron en ella al decir esas palabras. Quizás en el fondo aquella chiquilla tenía "mucho afecto" por ese, apenas niño de nombre Julián. En su cabeza y ante tal afirmación, Kanon pensó en que en ella podría tener una aliada perfecta a la que podría manejar a su merced. No dudo, la utilizaría a placer.

-Confía en mí. -objetó el de cabellos azulados, acariciándole los cabellos cerca de su oido para pasarlos detrás. Ella le miro sorprendida y anhelante.

-Protegeré a Poseidón, así lo haré. - mintió el marino y a cambio, ella le esbozo una preciosa sonrisa, una que nunca olvido.

Él salió de aquel gran salón encaminado sus pasos hacia los pilares del lugar y la dejo en soledad con la emoción por sus palabras en su inocente pensamiento. No había mas que decir. El mundo comenzaba a rodar con su tiempo.

Desde ese día, marino y sirena cruzarían destinos, mismos que les marcarían de sufrimiento y dolor antes que cubrirlos de amor y compañia.

 **Continuará...**

¡Hola! , pues aquí otra ves molestando con este nuevo fic, gracias por leer.

Me es difícil escribir de Kanon y Tethis porque ambos son muy "poco expresivos",nada que ver con Milo y Shaina, pero me encantan Kanon como todo un "chico malo", así que quizas le ponga un poco de mi cosecha con las viñetas. Cada capítulo puede ir o no relacionado.

Por último, unanse a Humor Saint Seiya en Fb, donde Milo, Kanon y Kiki son los principales administradores, link en el perfil de la autora. ¡Saludos lectorcillos bellos y que la fuerza del cosmos los acompañe!


	2. Chapter 2 Enfrentamientos

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capitulo 2 Sea and Scorpion**

 **Enfrentamientos**

 **Scarleth Story**

Aquel bello moreno de azulados cabellos camino con dos cocos con tequila sobre la ardiente arena de esa playa hasta la mujer que reposaba sobre una toalla y sombrilla a metros de si, sonriendo divertido en su paso por las miradas que le prodigaban las jovencitas al ver su definido torso descubierto en traje de baño, aunque él claramente ya estuviera "ocupado".

Con su short azulado y cuerpo cubierto por un ligero sudor que hacia brillar su piel, Escorpio se agacho con destreza para sentarse en la otra toalla junto a la bella peliverde que le acompañaba ese día y le dio una de las bebidas que portaba.

Ambos se dieron un beso fugaz tras ello y de inmediato dieron un trago a la bebida comprada y dispuesta en el fruto para refrescarse, pues la temperatura era extremadamente intensa en esa temporada de verano.

El santo de Escorpio se dio tiempo de examinar sin discreción a su acompañante bebiendo del coco y rio complacido. Realmente era un tipo afortunado pudiendo contemplar esa piel blanca como luna contrastante con aquel traje de baño negro y su bella figura definida por sus curvilíneas formas que tanto le encendían la pasión. Sus cabellos verdes como cascada se posaban amarrados en una despeinada trenza a un lado de su hombro mientras unos lentes oscuros le cubrían sus preciosas orbes que a él tanto gustaba apreciar. Su amada realmente se veía preciosa aquel día, como casi siempre.

El santo se echó en la arena, dejando su bebida a un lado y cruzo sus brazos en la nuca como almohada para destinarse a tener una siesta y ella al verle, no tardó mucho en seguirle, quitándose las gafas para apoyarse en su pecho y reposar con él. Y mientras él le acariciaba los cabellos y jugueteaba con su trenza ante esa acción, recordó todo lo que había sucedido antes de estar así de confortable en los brazos de su bella amazona.

-x-

 _ **Un año atrás**_

Tiempo atrás, tras ser asignado a esa tarea con las amazonas el primer día, Milo, Camus y Shaina habían permanecido en aquella oficina depurando bastantes cajas, poco menos de la mitad de ellas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. El cansancio y hambre solo parecía ser percibido por el inquieto alacrán a diferencia de sus acompañantes que lograban estar totalmente concentrados su labor. Frustrado, con hambre y cansancio, Milo dejo caer sus papeles sobre el escritorio a su frente y esbozo descarado:

\- ¡Ya no puedo! - dijo el Escorpión en medio del silencio de Camus y Shaina, echando su rostro contra el escritorio totalmente abrumado y cansado de leer durante horas.

-Esta bien, terminemos por hoy…- objetó la amazona de Cobra, también dejando caer los papeles en su mano. - -Es claro que solo hoy no terminaremos.

-Bien. - soltó Camus con solemnidad. - Vayamos todos a descansar, mañana encontrémonos aquí temprano para continuar.

La amazona se reverencio hacia ellos y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-Hasta mañana. - soltó la amazona de Ofiuco y el escorpión de inmediato, alzo su rostro sobre el escritorio. Ambos santos vieron salir a la Cobra y Milo no dudo en ponerse de pie para seguirla.

-Me voy primero, Cam. - pronuncio el de cabellos azulados aproximándose hacia la puerta y tomando la botella de agua en el escritorio de Shaina a su paso, sin embargo, antes de cruzar, el acuariano de la oficina, pronuncio:

\- Milo, ya sé a dónde vas, y te lo reitero, lo digo en serio, no quiero problemas con ella.

-Te preocupas demasiado, nos vemos Cam.

\- ¿Me escuchaste Milo? - bufo el francés sin mucho ánimo mientras volvia a echar los papeles en su mano en una caja. - ¡Milo!

El de cabellos azulados salió ante la sentencia de su amigo y camino por las escalinatas de aquella oficina hacia el árido y desértico terreno oscuro a su frente. A escasos pasos, pudo apreciar caminando bajo la luz de la luna a la Cobra y no dudo en llegar hasta ella. Era su oportunidad de abordarle.

El escorpión hizo sus pasos hacia ella y al verla cerca de la que parecía su cabaña, los hizo un poco más presurosos para alcanzarle. La amazona se posiciono en las escalinatas de madera de la entrada de su cabaña y escucho una presencia a su espalda.

\- ¡Shaina, Shaina! -pronuncio en un grito ahogado el santo observando a todos lados para ver si no había curiosos a la redonda que pudieran observarles y que, para su buena suerte, no los había debido a las altas horas de la madrugada.

-Caballero...-pronuncio ella sorprendida al ser seguida por aquel santo y se detuvo para observarle mientras él le esbozaba una preciosa sonrisa. Ella realmente no conocía mucho sobre el santo, más que las leyendas de sus peleas durante los años anteriores y los rumores respecto a su afición por la vida nocturna y las damas, por lo que le intrigo que tenía que decirle para ella.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el santo estiro su botella de agua dejada en la oficina general de amazonas hacia ella y le sonrió. Ella, tras la máscara, le miro sin entender.

-Olvido su agua señorita Shaina, y con estas temperaturas de verano es necesaria la hidratación. - esbozo el alacrán como si ningún otro motivo aparente hubiese sido mejor para abrir una conversación.

\- ¿En serio?

La respuesta de ella no le sorprendió, resonaba como irónica recepción y aludiendo a su estupidez, pues con el comentario, él parecía como todo un climatólogo y nutriólogo de comercial. Milo se arrepintió de lo dicho, pues él siendo un "mujeriego "diestro, con aquellas palabras, había sido una pésima idea para conversar y atrapar la atención de la amazona.

-Bueno gracias. - dijo la dama tomando de un lado la botella de agua que le ofertaba el griego. Ella sostuvo la botella ofertada con una de sus manos y el santo con la suya libre, la poso sobre la de ella, atrapando su mano contra la botella. El tacto "atrapante" la sorprendió de sobremanera.

\- ¿Qué pretende caballero? -soltó la dama con recelo ante el acto. Parecía que ella leía sus intenciones a plenitud.

-Nada, solo quise ser amable. - esbozo el santo con diversión y retiro en instantes su mano de ella y la botella. - Bueno, me voy ahora, que descanse señorita Shaina.

La amazona negó con la cabeza ante lo que había sucedido y se giró hacia su puerta restandole importancia. Había sido un momento muy incómodo y sumamente extraño para ella. El santo se giró de igual manera para volver a su Templo, sin embargo, su inquietud y deseo por lograrlo todo con ella le hizo ir más allá, quizás no tendría otra oportunidad de estar a solas. Y regreso hacia ella, sin miramientos.

-Señorita Shaina...

La italiana se giró de nueva cuenta al escuchar su nombre justo antes de abrir su puerta y vio al escorpión subir hacia su cabaña, posicionándose a centímetros de ella. Milo vio su amplia sonrisa sobre el metal en el rostro de Shaina y suspiro alegre. Su reflejo le aseguro que con su sonrisa podría ganar el mundo y Shaina no le negaría ante su propuesta.

- _Quiero conocerla, déjeme conocerla._

Soltó el santo en un tono casi seductor. La amazona se quedó fría ante la confesión, ni si quiera su respiración le permitió exhalar aire a perfección por los nervios de la situación. Estaba incrédula por lo dicho y con recelo de inmediato pensó en los rumores sobre el santo.

¿Acaso pretendía también añadirla a su larga lista de amantes, acaso solo quería jugar con ella como con el resto de sus compañeras que se volvían locas solo por tener su atención?, se preguntó, porque de ser así, sin duda el santo se había topado con pared.

\- ¿Es una broma? - objeto ella con su agudo tono de voz.

El alegre santo chasqueó la lengua y le negó con la cabeza. Luego entonces y buscando una muestra clara que hablaba en serio, Milo atrevidamente rozo el borde de su máscara justo debajo de su mentón. Ella soltó su botella de agua en su mano, tomó su mano en segundos la del santo bajo su barbilla e irritada le estampo su otra palma en el rostro, adentrándose a su cabaña tras el acto mientras maldecía en italiano. Ni si quiera le había importado si era su superior a quien golpeaba, la amazona se había sentido sumamente ofendida con la propuesta.

El Escorpión de ojos centellantes no lo concibió, sosteniéndose la mejilla ardorosa. Había sido rechazado, olímpicamente rechazado, con esa técnica de _tan solo una sonrisa_ que había funcionado bien con varias de sus colegas. El santo rio incrédulo, sin duda, Shaina no era como cualquier otra amazona y todo rumor acerca de ella distaba mucho de la realidad.

Milo recogió los pedazos de su dignidad fuera de la cabaña de Shaina y volvió a su Templo sin más que decir. Pronto se las ingeniaría para acercarse un poco más, tan solo un poco más a la Cobra.

-x-

A la mañana siguiente y antes de que si quiera Camus arribara al lugar, Milo llego temprano a la oficina de las amazonas con el firme deseo que la dama que había abordado la noche anterior, volviera a sus deberes a temprana hora, mucho antes que su compañero de orden y así ambos pudieran hablar de lo sucedido.

Para su buena suerte, así sucedió.

Shaina penetro a la oficina de amazonas totalmente abrumada y distraída, pues durante la noche no había parado de pensar en lo sucedido con Milo y en cuantas horas más pasaría a su lado hasta terminar de ordenar completamente la oficina de las amazonas. Sin duda, se sentiría muy incómoda con su presencia, aunque agradecía que Camus también estuviera asignado a esa tarea, pues quizás con él en medio, el alacrán controlara sus deseos de molestarle. O eso imagino ella. El Escorpión no se detendría hasta acercarla a si.

Sin esperarlo, al cerrar la puerta de la oficina, observo a su frente al santo de Escorpio esperándole, sin nadie más que él en el interior, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado sobre su escritorio. De inmediato ella se dio la vuelta, completamente nerviosa y quiso abandonar la creía la tenacidad del santo.

\- ¡Shaina! - grito el santo, avanzando hasta ella y bloqueando el tomo de la puerta con sus manos para que no abandonara la oficina. Milo pudo percibir el perfume de sus cabellos con esa acción había quedado a escasos centímetros de su espalda y hasta parte de su calor corporal. Ella bufo fastidiada ante la cercanía, manoteando al aire y dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse del alacrán.

\- ¡Ya basta! -soltó ella con ira en su voz. -No voy a permitir que usted se burle de mí, no sé qué pretende conmigo, pero no me moleste, no me gustan los juegos.

-No eres un juego. - sonrió el santo y de inmediato desdibujo su risa al escuchar el respirar agitado bajo la máscara de la italiana. -Me resultas interesante, solo quiero conocerte y conversar contigo.

-Yo quiero nada contigo caballero.

El moreno frunció sus cejas ante la respuesta y le cuestionó. - ¿Por qué siempre estas a la defensiva, porque siempre te alejas de todo el mundo Shaina? - objeto Milo tratando de asimilar la ríspida personalidad de la amazona en sus pensamientos. - ¿Acaso ni si quiera podemos ser amigos?

Ella chasqueo la lengua. - ¿Y después qué, ser una de sus amantes más?, ¡vaya suerte la mía!

-Eso solo sucederá si tú quieres- bromeo el santo riendo a gran volumen a pesar de la tensión y en segundos, se tornó un poco más serio.- Pero si solo deseas que seamos amigos, solo seremos amigos. - objeto el santo alzando sus palmas en señal de paz al verla apretar sus puños. - Solo quiero conocer más de ti y si tú quieres puedes confiar mi cuando lo necesites, es bueno contar con alguien en un lugar como este.

-No me interesa nada de usted, se lo repito de nuevo.

-Está bien, no te rogare, pero si lo dejo a tu consideración, que, si necesitas de mí, yo puedo escucharte. _Cuenta conmigo._

Justo en aquel instante, y tras lo dicho, la puerta comenzó a removerse y forcejear por fuera con la cerradura, indicando que alguien quería entrar. Milo se alejo de la puerta y se enfrentó a la mirada celeste de su amigo penetró la oficina de las amazonas preguntándose mentalmente ¿Por qué rayos Milo estaba sujetando la puerta e impidiendo su entrada? Su respuesta la tuvo en instantes al ver a Shaina a centímetros de él y la puerta.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó el francés con seriedad al penetrar la oficina. El santo de los hielos observo a la amazona, que incomoda volvía a su escritorio y como respuesta, solo obtuvo la risa nerviosa de su amigo.

-Nada Cam, vamos a trabajar. - aquellas palabras resonaron como miel para el francés. Era claro que algo había pasado en su ausencia.

Aquel día, los dos santos y amazona trabajaron con gran sigilo y esmero en depurar aquellas cajas, tanto que casi terminaron con todas las restantes en el mueble tras sus escritorios justo antes de la hora de la comida.

La amazona observo el reloj a su frente, notando la hora y objetó al par de santos. -Han dado las cuatro, iré a comer algo y después vendré unas horas más a terminar lo que falte.

-Bien. - contesto Cam y la vio acercarse a la puerta sin si quiera mirarles un segundo.

Camus supo de inmediato que la amazona estaba sumamente tensa con la presencia de los santos, aunque por alguna razón aún más en particular ese día. En aquel instante, vio la mirada azulada de su amigo siguiendo a la amazona y supuso que Milo la había abordado.

Una idea entonces paso en su mente. Solo había una forma de que Milo no causara problemas y quizás se mantuviera a raya en especial con Shaina. Él tenía que actuar.

-Señorita Shaina…-objetó Camus ante la mirada atónita de Milo y acercando sus pasos hacia ella. - ¿Me permitiría…invitarle a comer hoy?, quisiera conversar algunas palabras a solas con usted.

Los nervios se erizaron para el alacrán al ver al inflexible santo de los hielos haciendo tal propuesta para la amazona, mas con el interés que sabía ella había despertado en él.

La amazona sin entender la repentina propuesta, asintió ante la mirada atónita y centellante de Milo.

-Camus…- resoplo Escorpio en un suspiro casi inaudible. Él no le atendió, ignorandole.

El alacrán se puso de pie en su escritorio, incrédulo y vio salir de aquella oficina la cobra en compañía de su amigo, sin si quiera ser convocado. _Le estaban traicionando._

 **Sea story**

Se levantó de la cama aquel bello hombre de cabellos azulados alborotados, emitiendo un enorme bostezo con el que claramente se podría comer al mundo y percibió el frio mármol bajo sus pies al reincorporarse de la cama. Kanon giro rápidamente para observar si la silueta desnuda a su lado aún continuaba dormida y sonrió divertido al ver que si, levantándose en un movimiento hacia el baño contiguo de su habitación y colocándose sus boxers tirados a centímetros de si, cubriendo su desnudez.

Salió al pasillo hacia el cuarto frente a su habitación y con la puerta abierta, se apilo al lavabo de ella y busco su cepillo de dientes color azul en un vaso sobre un mueble, contrastante con el rojo de su hermano. Se observó los ojos en el espejo, evidentemente cansados y con marcas oscuras de poco sueño y volvió a soltar un bostezo largo. Luego entonces aplico un poco de pasta a su cepillo y se lo introdujo en la boca, tallando suavemente y sin animo su dentadura.

La silueta rubia que había dormido a lado de Kanon, se removió ligeramente buscando con su mano sobre la cama la presencia del geminiano y al sentir su ausencia, ella se alzó cubriéndose el pecho desnudo con la sábana, aún adormilada y le llamó, pero él no contesto. Escucho ruidos detrás de si y vio la puerta de la habitación abierta. Curiosa, se enredó la sabana en el cuerpo y descalza salió en búsqueda del geminiano, sin embargo, una sorpresa le aguardo.

\- ¿Kanon? -pregunto la mujer asomando ligeramente su cabeza al pasillo aúnn adormilada y giro su rostro hacia un lado pues una sombra le llamó la atención. Aún adormilado y caminando en completa desnudez avanzaba por el pasillo Saga al baño. Los colores se le subieron inmediatamente a las mejillas a aquella mujer, pues el geminiano no había reparado en su presencia como para cubrirse mientras tallaba sus ojos con llenos de sueño con esmero. Hasta que, al llegar a pasos del baño, los abrió completamente y vio a una preciosa rubia viéndole en la puerta del cuarto de su hermano.

Kanon termino de escupir el agua tras cepillarse y salió del baño, encontrándose con la peculiar escena.

\- ¡Maldición! - grito Saga abriendo los ojos como platos y empujando a su hermano con su hombro para meterse al baño de donde el provenía, aunque claramente había sido inútil, la sirena le había apreciado el cuerpo desnudo a voluntad.

\- ¡Saga! -grito el ex marino con enojo al ver a su hermano pasearse así, en especial cuando tenían un acuerdo de "sábados, fin de mes, de visitas".

Luego entonces, Kanon tomo de la muñeca a la sirena y la hizo entrar de nuevo a su habitación, azotando la puerta y observándola fijamente tras lo sucedido.

El silencio y la incertidumbre se hizo entre ellos dos tras lo visto, hasta que la sirena segundos después, estallo lentamente en risas a pesar de la seriedad de Kanon.

El geminiano rodo los ojos por la risa incontrolable de ella y se acercó a su cama, volviendo a echarse sobre si con las manos sujetas a su nuca.

Luego entonces, recordó una escena parecida que les había sucedido a los dos, pero esa vez en lugar de Saga, había sido él muchos años atrás.

-x-

 **Años atrás.**

Kanon como regente a cargo de los jóvenes marinos de Poseidón les mostraba dedicadamente a superar sus técnicas y los obligaba a lograr grandes esfuerzos físicos para llevarlos al límite de sus capacidades. A veces sabía que se sobrepasaba con ellos, sobre todo cuando algunos de ellos como Bian caían desmayados ante tales esfuerzos y él les castigaba dejándoles sin probar alimento por su debilidad mental. Si, Kanon era un tirano a veces, porque le divertía y porque les quería llevar lejos, sin embargo, también tenía días en los que no le apetecía hacer absolutamente nada y les dejaba libres. Ese día, en el de sus recuerdos, era uno de ellos, y él en una de las bellas habitaciones que se asignó en los dominios de Poseidón, decidió tomar un baño en una amplia tina del tamaño de una habitación entera.

Se quitó las ropas y se paseó completamente desnudo por la enorme tina, percibiendo la humedad deliciosa del ambiente y las aguas. Era una ironía tomar un baño en el fondo del mar, pero era un placer que pocos podían tener. Relajado, Kanon disfruto de las aguas cálidas y se dejó cobijar por ellas largos momentos. Luego entonces, cuando se sintió calmado y tras dormitar un rato en ella, salió de la tina con el cuerpo escurriendo.

El marino busco una toalla para cubrirse y sin premeditarlo, unos pasos resonaron a su espalda. El geminiano se giró al sentir una presencia acercándose y vio a Tethis caminando hacia el interior del baño.

La dama se quedó completamente inerte al percatarse de su silueta desnuda a metros de ella y abrió sus labios en forma de "o" completamente sorprendida.

La tímida sirena reacciono apenada al percatarse de su imprudencia y se dio media vuelta, abandonando el baño con pasos presurosos. Kanon sonrió ante lo divertido que le había parecido la escena y busco sus ropas por el recinto.

Tras lo sucedido, él Dragón de mar se cubrió la piel con sus ropas de entrenamiento y salió en búsqueda de la ingenua sirena por los pilares en el fondo del mar.

Y la encontro no muy lejos, sentada cerca de su pilar en lo que parecían unas columnas cubiertas de coral con la mirada fija al "cielo" que en realidad era el fondo de las bellas aguas, totalmente pensativa. El inquieto marino subió hasta donde estaba ella y se colocó de pie a su espalda, hablándole con diversión cínica tan característica de si al recordar cómo le había sorprendido minutos antes.

\- ¿Qué hacías en mis dominios? - preguntó él con cierta risilla. Ella se tensó ante su presencia, pero no le rehuyó.

-Siento haber entrado sin anunciarme, yo solo quería...

\- ¿Hablar? - él le interrumpió.

-Supongo que sí, los demás marinos se han ido a distintos sitios y no sabía que hacer. - sentencio la rubia y el geminiano sonrió, sentándose a su lado sin mucho que hacer. Nadie más en su vida había "deseado conversar" con él, de hecho todos en aquel lugar le tenían miedo, por lo que decidió dedicarle un tiempo a la sirena ante su búsqueda. Realmente le complacía que alguien quisiera escucharle.

Pero a pesar de su presencia, ella seguía perdida con la mirada fija en los bellos corales sobre de sí. Él geminiano entonces la analizo a su lado, curioso por sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué te inquieta tanto? - pregunto él la ver el brillo en la mirada de la rubia.

-El mundo, el mar...todo, todo lo que veo es un lugar fascinante, pero a veces me da miedo enfrentarme a él y a las personas.

Kanon se adentró a sus pensamientos con lo dicho. Sorrento le había contado a Kanon sobre Tethis y como ella en realidad había adquirido forma humana siendo un pez para proteger a Julián tras salvarle. Así que, en teoría, estaba al lado de una jovencita con sentimientos puros e inocencia lúcida que estaba cegada por el afecto y fidelidad hacia el pequeño Julián. Muy conveniente para sí. Sin duda le serviría para sus planes a placer, por lo que la convertiría en su más grande aliada.

-Bueno, los seres como tú...-objeto Kanon con arrogancia -Están destinados a sacrificarse, así que no debe asustarte el dolor o enfrentarte a lo desconocido. Debes ser fuerte para proteger lo que más deseas después de todo eres una sirena.

-A Julián. - comento ella con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro al nombrarlo. Kanon sintió diversión al ver la admiración ciega de ella con tan solo pensar en aquel creciente adolescente.

\- ¿Has escuchado el cuento de la sirena del mar? - menciono él ante el silencio. Ella le negó.

-Bueno, las sirenas como seres mitológicos, hijos de Poseidón, son monstruos que tomaban forma humana y con sus canticos seducían a los marinos para llevarlos al fondo del mar, eso ciertamente lo sabes. -objeto Kanon con seriedad y ella le asintió. -Bueno, en el mundo terrenal, en la superficie donde está ahora Julián y de donde yo provengo, existe la leyenda sobre que las sirenas en realidad se presentan con la mitad de un cuerpo humano y la otra con cola de pez, y una en particular menciona que una muy bella que vivía en el fondo del mar, busco a una bruja poderosa y le pidió que le convirtiera completamente en humana para cuidar a un hombre que amaba y al que había conocido y salvado tras naufragar su barco.

La sirena le puso completamente su atención a Kanon tras lo dicho.

-Ella subió a la superficie para estar a su lado convirtiendo su cola de pez en piernas para convertirse en humana, justo como tú, pero ella tenía un acuerdo con la bruja, que, si ella no lograba enamorarlo al subir a la superficie, se convertiría en espuma de mar. El hombre que la sirena amaba, estaba comprometido de tiempo atrás con una princesa y cuando ella subió a la superficie para intentar enamorarlo, vio que él ya lo estaba. La sirena a pesar de sus esfuerzos, supo que jamás tendría el corazón de aquel hombre y como prefería verle feliz que, a su lado, se arrojó al mar convirtiéndose en espuma de mar. Todo esfuerzo fue en vano, pero su amor era más grande que todo y lo había salvado, así que, como vez, seres como tu están destinados al sacrificio por amor...- pauso el geminiano. -A menos que cambies tu destino y controles tus sentimientos.

El geminiano le miro con travesura al ver el desconcierto de la dama con sus palabras. -No te conviertas en espuma de mar Tethis, se más inteligente que solo ello porque el mundo es más complejo de lo que puedes imaginar, así como los seres humanos, el amor y sus sentimientos.

La rubia le miro sin entender, pero completamente fascinada por aquel cuento del Dragón marino. Kanon había sido claro, la sirena tenía que ser inteligente y cuidar de sí misma y no solo pensar en Julián ciegamente, pues era claro que terminaría herida y con sumo dolor si el no correspondía sus afectos como ella. Tenía que ser más inteligente con sus emociones y no dejarse dominar por ellas.

Y el tiempo le dio la razón a Kanon, pues cuando Julián creció se enamoró de Saori y no de Tethis, por lo que esa determinación le hizo fijar su atención en Kanon, aunque esa también había sido una ingenua decisión, que quizás le costó el mismo dolor cuando descubrió su traición y manipulación.

Kanon se puso de pie tras su relato y avanzo hacia su pilar, no sin antes sentenciarle a la rubia.

\- Si quieres hablar, siempre puedes venir cuando quieras Tethis, solo anúnciate con propiedad.

Ella sonrió y vio la espalda del geminiano partir atrás de ella. –Gracias, Dragón del mar.

 **Continuará…**

Gracias por leer. Saludos y buenas vibras para todos los que me han regalado un poco de su tiempo y estén en sintonía conmigo en estas viñetas.

Y contestando al único comentario anónimo solo quiero decir que…lo he pensado seriamente, conscientemente y durante horas y mi respuesta es…muchas gracias, pero ahorita no.


	3. Chapter 3 Impulsos

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3 Impulsos**_

 _ **Scorpio Story**_

Caminaron juntos en Rodorio hasta un sencillo restaurante y ambos pidieron un sándwich de pollo y una soda en lata. Tras ello, se sentaron frente a frente en una sencilla banca que daba a exterior del pueblo y entre suspiros de pesadez ante el calor y aquella "incomoda" situación en la que los había metido Milo, Camus y Shaina comenzaron a dialogar.

-Lo siento Shaina…-aquellas palabras atraparon la atención de la italiana. - Sé que Milo te ha estado incomodando últimamente, así que me gustaría que fueras sincera conmigo y me dijeras, ¿Qué ha sucedido con los dos?

La amazona que hasta entonces no había entendido aquella invitación a comer tan repentina del santo de Acuario, pronto fue hilando pensamientos y contesto calmada.

-En realidad no mucho, pero su compañero se ha aferrado a tener algún tipo de acercamiento conmigo y no es de mi agrado. - la amazona pauso. - Se claramente sus intenciones conmigo y no me interesan.

Camus emitió un jadeo en forma de risa. Sin duda aquella mujer a su frente era más compleja e inteligente que todo aquella que se decía de ella.

-Entonces no estaba equivocado, ¿es por eso que se ha sentido incomoda con nuestra presencia? - continuo el francés. Ella no le negó.

-Al principio era por una cuestión de orgullo por su intervención en los asuntos administrativos de las amazonas que claramente yo sola podía hacerme cargo, pero después me resigne a las decisiones del Patriarca con el fin de que terminaran pronto, pero ahora ha sucedido esto y me molesta. No me gustan los problemas de este tipo y menos si comprometen mi honor.

-Ya veo. - aseguró el de ojos celestes. -No se preocupe por ello señorita Shaina, déjeme a mí a Milo y trabajemos en conjunto para terminar lo más pronto posible y evitar problemas. Si él insiste, ignórelo, él al final se cansará de su negativa. Yo le apoyaré en ello.

La amazona sonrió bajo su máscara, después de todo no era cualquier aliado la persona a su frente, si no el mejor amigo de Escorpio y santo más prudente de aquella orden.

-x-

Milo no se había movido de su asiento desde que Shaina y Camus habían partido, de hecho, después de dos horas no había abandonado la oficina incluso olvidándose de su propia hambre. Estaba consternado y reflexivo jugueteando en su silla con su pie y la mirada clavada al techo. ¿De que podrían está hablando Camus y Shaina, acaso su amigo tenía interés en la italiana, que demonios había pasado?

El alacrán se negó a su mismo y como broma del destino en ese instante, vio a la amazona de Cobra y al santo de los hielos adentrarse a la oficina. De inmediato enfoco su mirada en ellos para que le tomaran en cuenta, sin embargo, Camus sonrió hacia ella si quiera notar su presencia y le habló en exclusividad a ella:

-Señorita Shaina, ¿le parece si dejamos por hoy el trabajo?, terminaremos mañana, aunque solo quisiera pedirle un favor antes de irse. -la italiana le asintió. -He realizado unos apuntes anoche sobre nuestros avances aquí y quisiera que usted personalmente los llevara ante el Patriarca. ¿Podría pedirle ese favor?

La peliverde asintió y vio al santo de los hielos avanzar hasta su escritorio, ignorando completamente al alacrán y entregándole un folder a ella sobre la puerta. - Gracias.

La italiana salió de la oficina ante la sentencia y casi de inmediato, Milo se alzó de su asiento y estampo su palma en el escritorio, visiblemente molesto.

\- ¡Camus!

El francés se sobo la cien ante los reclamos que le esperaban. Sin duda su tarde no sería fácil. Hizo espacio de tiempo para juntar toda su paciencia y volvió hasta el escritorio donde estaba Escorpio, volviendo a tomar papeles en sus manos sin mirar a su igual.

\- ¿Por qué invitaste a Shaina a comer, a dónde fueron, de que hablaron? - la ansiedad hablaba a cada palabra del moreno.

-Milo, por favor…

\- ¿Te gusta Shaina, es eso lo haces esto para fastidiarme? - objetó Milo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni uno ni otra, pero deberías pensártelo un poco más antes de fastidiarla, ella no está interesada en ti, me lo ha dejado "muy" claro.

El griego entrecerró los ojos y un gesto de decepción, que de inmediato calmo su ira, se dibujó en su rostro. - ¿Te dijo algo de mí?

-Sí, que no quiere que la fastidies y yo la apoyo. - Milo se dejó caer incrédulo en su asiento ante lo dicho por su amigo. Había sido una estaca directo al corazón. Sin duda Shaina no le mentiría a Camus. El francés dejo caer una vez más los papeles ante el mutismo de su amigo y por fin le hablo directamente a los ojos. -Milo, por favor, déjala en paz, ella no es como las otras amazonas, es diferente y muy inteligente a mi parecer, consigue otra chica si eso te hace sentir bien y alimenta tu ego, pero a ella déjala en paz, es claro que no le agradas.

-No le agrado…-suspiro el griego ocultando su mirada y hablando más para sí mismo. -No le agrado.

Camus negó con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. - aquellas palabras hicieron alzar una ceja al santo de los hielos. Su amigo había accedido a su petición más fácil de lo que había imaginado. -Si eso quiere, así será.

La seguridad en las palabras de Milo, hicieron creer por primera vez a Camus que el alacrán hablaba en serio. Quizás debía confiar en que así era.

-x-

Tras algunos minutos de "alta concentración", Camus y Milo retomaron sus deberes, sin embargo, Milo poco podía concentrarse aquel día por más que quisiera, su semblante se había vuelto silencioso y taciturno, muy distante a su personalidad diaria, alegre y carismática. Camus supo de inmediato que el orgullo de Milo había sido herido profundamente, él no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo menos de una mujer, por lo que decidió dejarle ir a descansar. Quizás mañana volvería a ser el mismo y olvidaría el asunto.

-Milo, vayamos a descansar también. -el griego ni siquiera miro a su compañero y asintió. -Vete ya, yo cierro la oficina.

El griego le sonrió suavemente y avanzo hasta la puerta, abandonando en sí. Quizás todo volvería a la normalidad.

El santo de Escorpio reflexivo, se hizo camino hacia su Templo tras dejar la oficina ascendiendo las escalinatas de cada uno de los Templos, sin embargo, una escena le sorprendió al llegar a Libra. En la vacía casa de Libra, tras un pilar Shaina permanecía inmóvil viendo con fijación hacia un punto en particular del interior del Templo. El griego se tensó al verla en aquella posición tan inerte, sin embargo, al verla desprenderse de su máscara para poder apreciar mejor la imagen que veía a su frente, le descoloco al escorpión.

El moreno se acercó un poco curioso a ver qué era lo que mantenía tan entretenida a la italiana y vio a través los pilares del Templo al caballero de Pegaso abrazando en la oscuridad y soledad de los pasillos de Libra a su bella diosa Atenea. Seiya sostenía con fraternidad y calma a Saori, bailando ligeramente en su abrazo mientras ella con las manos le sostenía las mejillas. En segundos, la diosa le dio un fugaz beso al filo de sus labios y se dejó confortar en su hombro.

Shaina no lo soporto. Milo entonces giro su rostro hacia donde estaba parada la italiana a metros de si y por fin vio su rostro descubierto emanando algunas lágrimas con sumo dolor.

Shaina desde su sitio, sintió como sus ojos se inundaban de agua en aquel silencio y para no gritar de dolor, se llevó su mano libre a la boca, acallándola. Milo sintió pesadez y tristeza por verla de aquella manera y aunque él no podía imaginar aquel dolor pues jamás le había roto el corazón, suponía que era ardorosa su agonía al ver a aquel par de amantes. Y no era que fuera un secreto en el Santuario que Pegaso y Atena mantenían una relación especial, menos para ella que les había enfrentado alguna vez de la misma manera, pero Shaina no podía dejar atrás aquel sentimiento tan profundo por Pegaso. Para Shaina el amar conllevaba la misma intensidad que morir, que llorar, que vivir.

Milo no dudo y lentamente se acerco a la espalda de ella, posando con suavidad sus manos en sus hombros sin ningún tipo de pretensión. La amazona se sobresaltó al ser descubierta, sin embargo, al enfrentar los ojos de Milo a su espalda, totalmente serios ante su semblante, le reconfortaron. Él de inmediato le negó con la cabeza y sin necesidad de decir nada, en silencio le invito a alejarse de aquella imagen que tanto le lastimaba.

Al alejarse un poco de las escalinatas de Libra, Milo se acercó a Shaina, quien escondía su mirada avergonzada y frustrada, y tomo su rostro en sus manos, limpiándole las lágrimas y observando sus preciosos ojos verdes luminosos y llenos de ansiedad. Sin duda Shaina era una mujer muy hermosa, su mirada azulada se eclipso con sus rasgos, en su respingada nariz, en sus ávidos labios rosados y sus largas pestañas negras que ahora estaba humedecidas y enmarcaban sus pupilas.

Algo en su interior le hizo conmoverse al escorpión. No era la belleza de Shaina lo que le tenía tan embelesado y que en otro momento le hubiese no importado, si no aquella manera tan sensible de ser, oculta siempre bajo su fiereza, logrando una mezcla de belleza física y emocional y de entereza ante el dolor. Milo de pronto sintió un extraño nerviosismo, muy extraño en sí y que le hacía sentir intranquilo y ella, que aún estaba desequilibrada tras lo visto, comenzó a recobrar la consciencia y darse cuenta que no portaba máscara frente a Escorpio.

El santo aun en el silencio, tomo la mano quieta de ella con la máscara y poso la suya con calidez sobre de ella, guiándola hasta su rostro y ayudándole a acomodársela. Milo le esbozo una suave sonrisa sin decir nada más y bajo su mirada, quitándole los papeles que Camus le había dado. Él se haría cargo.

-Descansa Shaina.

El escorpión se dio media vuelta tras despedirse y avanzo unos cuantos pasos con los pensamientos reflexivos en mente hacia otro acceso hacia Libra. Entonces algo sucedió.

-Espera…-la aguda voz de Shaina le dijo a su espalda, deteniendo sus pasos. Un extraño temblar apareció en el cuerpo de Milo _. - Quédate._

 _-Acompáñame y hablemos._

Milo sintió una tensión nerviosa ante las palabras de la italiana. Algo había cambiado en un golpe del destino.

-x-

 **Sea Story**

Era su cumpleaños, Kanon lo sabía. Él y su hermano habían nacido el mismo día, en un mismo respiro, en un mismo vientre. Los años habían pasado y era extraño pasar aquel día que tendría que ser eternamente feliz para cualquier otro, en la soledad de su pilar sin que a nadie le importará si quiera si respiraba. Sentado sobre una columna de la habitación de su pilar, el santo comenzó a reflexionar viendo por el exterior de una ventana, el bello color azul del fondo del mar. ¿Cómo estaría celebrando el imbécil de Saga?, se preguntó, quizás mucho mejor que él en el Santuario, eso era seguro.

Kanon recordó entonces aquel cumpleaños, el que mejor había sido, antes de la muerte del Patriarca y su descenso al mundo marino.

En su recuerdo, Aioros estaba con Saga y el diminuto Aioria, Shura, DeathMask, Dite, Milo y Mu, quien había recién llegado frente al comedor de la Sala Patriarcal, todos atentos a ambos gemelos como si de príncipes se tratara. Las doncellas del lugar habían preparado un sencillo pastel para los gemelos y sobre él, una vela iluminaba el lugar. No había regalos, tampoco celebraciones, solo aquel sencillo alimento a su frente esperando que ambos pidieran un deseo y que les guiaría el resto de sus vidas. Recordaba como Milo, su fiel amiguito y al que utilizaba de vez en cuando para jugarle bromas a su hermano y a Aioros, les había entregado un dibujo a ambos hermanos, sin embargo, el suyo era el mejor pues en él un par de líneas azuladas y rectas dibujaban sus largos cabellos y en letras griegas le describían como" su héroe". Sin duda a ese travieso niño le extrañaba de vez en cuando.

Saga soplo la vela del pastel y él, envidioso se había molestado tanto por ello, que en segundos y ante la ausencia del Patriarca unos momentos, tomo un trozo de pastel y se lo lanzo a Saga en la cara, logrando que él le atacará de igual forma y los demás santos se unieran e iniciaran una guerra con el pastel. Kanon sonrió ante lo divertido que había sido aquel día a pesar del regaño de Shion tras lo sucedido. Sin duda ese había sido el mejor de sus cumpleaños, no como ese en la soledad de un pilar.

En aquel instante, Tethis penetró su habitación y lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Dragón del Mar? - el geminiano se alzó ante el llamado de ella y le esbozo una bonita sonrisa. Quizás su regalo de cumpleaños había llegado.

-Tethis, pasa.

La rubia le miro al marino, acomodado en una columna de su habitación y ella al verle, se acercó sin emoción aparente.

-Le estábamos esperando en el Salón Principal del Templo de Poseidón, pero usted no apareció.

Kanon alzo su ceja y contestó: -Olvidé que les dije entrenaríamos hoy, enseguida iré.

-No hace falta, todos han ido a comer algo, se han cansado de esperarle. - contesto la rubia.

-Mal nacidos, nunca autorice eso, me las pagaran. - la rubia sonrió ante lo dicho. Podía notar que Kanon en particular ese día estaba de buen humor, de lo contrario, hubiese ido por cada marino y hacerles entrenar hasta desfallecer.

-Bueno, me voy con ellos, solo quería ver si estaba bien.

Kanon vio a la jovencita darse la vuelta y en instantes una idea cruzo en su mente.

-Tethis.

Ella detuvo su paso y giro para verle. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-No lo sé.

-Mi cumpleaños.

-Oh…- la sorpresa la abrumó con la confesión.

El santo avanzo hacia su cama y se sentó en ella, para buscar algo debajo de ella ante la atención de la rubia. En segundos, Kanon saco debajo de la cama una botella de licor ante la sorpresa de ella y con sus dientes, se deshizo de la tapa de la botella.

Y con la determinación en su cabeza, se acercó hasta ella y a escasos centímetros, le comento:

 _\- ¿Celebramos?_

La rubia tardo un poco en reaccionar y subió los hombros sin nada más que hacer. Tethis ante la afirmativa, sintió la mano del Dragón Marino jalarle para seguirle hacia un lado de su cama, haciéndole sentarse en el suelo a su lado.

Y en segundos, Kanon sorbió un poco de la botella en sus manos y tras beber, la ladeo hacia ella para que bebiera consigo. Ella dudo unos segundos con la botella en mano pues no era una diestra bebedora, pero no le negó y con valentía, sorbió aquel trago de alcohol sintiendo su cabeza explotar con ello.

El tiempo tras ello, se fue en pláticas largas, risas y alcohol centrando aquel instante reconfortante, solo en ellos dos como si lo demás no existiese. Y Kanon la vio reír ante sus ocurrencias y chistes sobre sus compañeros marinos, preciosa a su lado. Lo aceptaba, si al principio dudo de la compañía de la sirena y de su propio gusto por ella, ahora le agradaba tenerla a su lado pues realmente se sentía cómodo con su presencia. Quizás el hecho que ambos comenzaban a nublar su razón tras los tragos de licor, influía un poco para sentir tal placer con su compañía. Kanon la vio a su lado reír una vez más tras mantener un largo silencio y él comento con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Tu cara es …divertida…-soltó entre risas la sirena al ver la seriedad fingida de Kanon y en segundos volver a estallar en risillas. El santo ahí en el suelo y apoyado en la cama, giro su vista hacia la ventana y vio que la "noche" y oscuridad del mar se avecinaban. Supo entonces que era tiempo de descansar, quizás con suerte al amanecer estaría listo para torturar de nuevo a sus marinos. La celebración había acabado.

El santo se levantó con dificultad y mareo del suelo y una vez incorporado, le extendió su mano a ella para ayudarla a levantarse. La rubia acepto su ayuda y se levanto apoyaba en él, balanceándose torpemente y sosteniéndose unos segundos en el pecho del Dragón marino.

La joven rubia no pudo evitar reír una vez más ante el mareo en su cabeza. Kanon le sostuvo con su brazo.

-Vete ahora, quiero dormir. - sentencio con una sonrisa el Dragón Marino al sentir su cercanía. Ella estaba tentando su suerte al apoyarse así sobre sí.

Ella traviesa, e incitada por el alcohol, le negó con diversión como si de una niña pequeña se tratará.

-No, no me iré hasta que me cuentes ese recuerdo tuyo de tu cumpleaños favorito. - sentencio la rubia con diversión al geminiano. Habían pasado una tarde agradable.

\- ¿No te iras? - objeto el marino con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro y pasando sutilmente su mano por la cintura de la sirena, venciendo los "límites" de la cercanía corporal.

-No, cuéntame. - ella le busco la mirada con insistencia. Los intensos ojos de Kanon se centraron en los azules de ella y descendieron a momentos a sus labios. Estaba cerca, sumamente cerca de su boca.

El Dragón de Mar la miro intensamente, dejando los reflejos de poseerla en aquel instante y la escucho reír a placer a pesar del silencio de la habitación y la abrumante oscuridad que les estaba alcanzando, convirtiendo en sombras su alrededor.

Entonces algo sucedió. Tethis vio el rostro serio, pero con una ligera mirada de travesura de Kanon e hizo hincapié en la estrecha cercanía de su cuerpo y el suyo y apago lentamente su risa. El silencio los eclipso.

Kanon, impulsivo, alzo su mano libre, la poso rápidamente en su nuca y la jalo hacia sus labios violentamente. Tethis poco pudo reaccionar ante aquel acto inesperado, en instantes, el Dragón Marino, aquel superior al que en ocasiones le tenía un poco de miedo y recelo se removía en sus labios con pasión. Parpadeo lentamente un par de veces, asegurándose que eso realmente sucedía y lentamente cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la caricia suave y húmeda en sus labios. Los nervios se removieron en espiral por todo su cuerpo para la sirena, llenándola de adrenalina y perdición. Aquel era su primer beso, no así de Kanon quien ya había experimentado más del amor en los tiempos del Santuario, aunque no era como lo imaginaba y menos de su superior, sin embargo, comenzaba a sentir un fuego en su interior a cada segundo.

El santo hundió los dedos de su mano en los cabellos rubios de la sirena sobre su nuca y apretó un poco de ellos para ejercer más fuerza en su contacto y con ello, no dejarle ir en su encendida pasión.

De pronto, la dama ante la apasionada caricia abrió ligeramente los labios para respirar ante la falta de aliento que el contacto le provocaba, sin embargo, una sorpresa le aguardo. La lengua diestra de Kanon se adentró en su boca y húmeda, comenzó a juguetear con su sumisa lengua, acariciándole el paladar, el filo de su dentadura y meciendo su lengua sobre la suya. Tethis no pudo explicar lo electrizante que era aquel contacto jamás experimentado por si misma pero que le hacía perder la razón. Era muy placentero.

Entonces un pensamiento paso en la mente de la sirena: "Julián", su amor secreto.

De inmediato, ella empujo a Kanon del pecho y lo alejo de si, llevándose la mano a la boca para limpiar los restos de saliva de ambos. El Dragón se quedó quieto ante el gesto de confusión y desconcierto de ella y le sonrió cínicamente.

-Ahora este es mi cumpleaños favorito. - sentencio el santo con diversión.

La sirena, de inmediato se hizo a un lado de la silueta de Kanon y corrió fuera de aquella habitación, totalmente confundida. Kanon sonrió viendo partir confusa a la rubia y avanzo hasta su cama, echándose rendido en ella por su ebriedad. Sin duda, un nuevo "interés" se había despertado en sí y la sirena.

 _ **Continuará….**_

Gracias por leer, ¡que las estrellas les lleven sus sueños y aún mas lejos, bonita noche!


	4. Chapter 4 Proteger

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto violento, no apto para menores.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: Proteger.**_

 _ **Sea and Scorpion**_

 _ **Scarleth Neddle Story**_

Shaina tras lo dicho, invito a Milo a seguirle hasta su recinto en completo silencio durante todo el camino, pues las palabras sobran cuando se carga en las manos los pedazos del corazón roto y Milo lo sabía. Y una vez dentro de su cabaña, la bella italiana se quedó apilada en su ventana, observando de pie el exterior de aquel lugar mientras Milo se sentaba en su pequeña cama observando con curiosidad el diminuto lugar un momento para después devolver su mirada completamente a la silueta a espaldas de la amazona.

La amazona al estar lejos de las demás miradas, se permitió dejar caer un par de lágrimas y se quitó la máscara ante la incomodidad de tener aquel metal húmedo en el rostro. Aspiro una bocanada de aire y lentamente el nudo en su garganta contenido le hizo quebrarse, provocando un ligero temblar en su silueta. Milo hasta entonces se mantuvo en silencio, observándola unicamente desde su sitio sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Tras unos segundos de verle sollozar, pronto todo el dolor acumulado de años y la decepción ante la espera de algo que nunca llegaría para ella respecto a Pegaso, hizo que la amazona comenzara a doblarse de dolor pues su llanto era demasiado profundo y doloroso. Milo entonces no pudo evitarle más y cómplice, se acercó a ella entre el silencio.

Sin esperarlo, los brazos de Milo le rodearon suavemente arriba de su pecho en su espalda, tratando de reconfortarla mientras él suspiraba despacio. Ella no le negó quizás al no tener otro consuelo más que ese en el momento.

Milo de alguna manera sentía mal por ella e independiente de sus pretensiones personales, le dolía ver a aquella mujer de espíritu fuerte e inquebrantable totalmente abatida, por lo que se mantuvo así dejando que cada gota de sus ojos le llevará lentamente a la calma.

 _-Está bien, tranquila…-_ susurraba el escorpión apoyando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de la italiana con suavidad mientras cerraba sus ojos en su abrazo. - _Todo estará bien, lo prometo_.

Shaina en aquel momento, percibió una calidez inexplicable, los fornidos brazos del santo se sentían como manta cálida en su silueta, asimilando su dolor y siendo un refugio exquisito en ellos. No sentía malicia en ellos ni pretensiones, realmente era sincero el caballero con su abrazo, tanto que sus preciosas esmeraldas dejaron ver un brillo acuoso ligero ante la impotencia y dolor de ella.

Cuando las interrumpidas respiraciones de Shaina ante su sollozo comenzaron a ser nuevamente profundas y la calma volvía a ella, él santo le hizo enfrentarle lentamente, haciendole girar.

Milo entonces le observo fijamente y pudo ver la hinchazón roja en sus ojos provocado por sus lágrimas. Aquella imagen le partía el alma, por lo que con sus anchos dedos limpió sus mejillas y luego escondió su mirada, como si de un pequeño regañado se tratará.

\- De verdad lo lamento por ti, Shaina-objeto el santo nostálgico. Un silencio profundo se hizo entre los dos. Tras el, inesperadamente Shaina lo irrumpió.

-Si le pidiera un favor caballero,… ¿podría hacerlo por mí? - aquellas palabras inesperadas de la italiana le hicieron alzar las cejas y mirada al griego, quien le asintió totalmente serio.

 _\- ¿Puedes hacerme olvidar todo solo por hoy?_

El corazón de Milo comenzó a latir rápidamente ante aquella propuesta mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudar completamente nervioso. Estaba confundido, no entendía como de un momento a otro la fiera amazona le había accedido a su cercanía.

\- ¿Eso es lo que deseas? - contestó Milo, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ella. Shaina de mirada baja y aun húmeda, le asintió. Milo paso saliva, dudando si eso era correcto, y casi por instinto, atrapo con fiereza los rosados labios de ella por primera vez y comenzó a removerse entre ellos como si de una deliciosa fruta dulce se tratará. Realmente era delicioso su frote con ella, nunca unos labios le resultaron tan exultantes como aquellos que besaba con tanta pasión a pesar de la situación. Era como si un veneno amargo, dulce y electrizante le recorriera todo el cuerpo, erizandole la piel.

Shaina gimió ante lo impulsivo de aquel movimiento, pero no le rehuyó, sintiendo las manos del santo deslizarse hasta el perfil de su cintura, apegando su silueta completamente contra suya. Shaina quien no era experta en el amor, permitió el dominio avivado del santo con su cuerpo, cuando sin esperarlo, su lengua se hizo espacio entre sus labios, adentrándose en su boca y meciendo rendida, su lengua quieta contra la suya. El santo entonces percibió el arder sus venas y la erección que se asimilaba tras aquel beso intenso.

La amazona apretó los ojos permitiendo que las últimas lagrimas que se habían quedado anidadas en sus ojos cayeran y fue en aquel momento que el santo la guió en su abrazo, lentamente hacia la pequeña cama. Milo podía sentir el temblar de Shaina en sus brazos y su respiración difícil tras su llanto, pero aún así continuo con su caricia.

Escorpio entonces, sintió en aquel avance, el borde de la cama chocar contra sus rodillas y jalo de inmediato el peso de ambos hacia ella, haciendo que los dos cayeran recostados en ella. Ante aquel intempestivo movimiento, Shaina detuvo su beso y quedo sobre él con la mirada fija acuosa y los mechones de su cabello cayendo por los bordes de sus mejillas.

Milo parpadeó uno segundos,y la observo inquieta sobre su cuerpo encendido, analizo sus respiraciones y bellos ojos y su corazón tembló, deteniendo todos sus movimientos. Un sentimiento en su interior le hizo sentir nostálgico, nublandole los deseos y le negó.

-Esto, esto no…no, está bien Shaina. - objetó el santo de mirada brillante. Ella le miró sin entender.

-Te deseo, te deseo con todo el corazón, pero no así…-el santo suspiro anhelante. - _No con él en mente, no de esta manera._

El gesto de confusión de inmediato se dibujó en la bella amazona y el griego la empujo de si suavemente echándola sobre la cama mientras se incorporaba, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. En aquel momento se sentía como un completo estúpido.

-Tú no estás bien y sería aprovecharme de la situación. -sentencio el santo frustrado como si se lo dijera a si mismo más que a ella. -Además te prometí que contarías conmigo como amigo, pero no de esta manera.

El santo se puso de pie ante la mirada nostálgica de Shaina y tomó con rapidez los papeles de Camus que ella habia depositado en su mesilla. -Nos vemos Shaina.

Sin decir más, Milo salió de la cabaña y azoto la puerta, quedándose un momento apoyado en ella mientras suspiraba con fuerza para calmar su cuerpo y confusión personal.

Milo se quedó quieto y con la mirada fija al cielo y se preguntó a si mismo que había sucedido consigo, pues de haber sido cualquier otra amazona hubiese tomado aquella oferta sin control.

¿Acaso eran los profundos ojos verdes de Shaina los que le habían confundido, acaso era esa mirada sollozante, o el calor que ella le regalo en su abrazo lo que le tenía tan descontrolado? Era claro que Shaina ya no era un juego, no desde que la vio llorar en aquel Templo de Libra. Pero ¿y si esta vez era él quien por primera vez sentiría lo que era el desamor y dolor propio? Milo sintió miedo ante aquella cuestión, pues nunca una mujer le había despertado tal sentimiento, por lo que quizás alejarse al menos esa ocasión era lo mejor…lo mejor para sí.

Milo sonrió una última vez ante su confusión y comenzó su camino hacia la Sala Papal. La Cobra sin duda le habían inyectado el corazón con su veneno.

-x-

Shaina dentro de su habitación, se quedó completamente confundida ante la reacción del santo, sin embargo, lo olvido en cuanto el nombre de Seiya volvió a su mente. Y como una pequeña niña desamparada, se removió en la cama en posición fetal, envolviendose en las sábanas y permitió que su llanto fluyera lentamente mostrando su escondida debilidad, pues aquella noche, dejaría ir como un rio al agua al santo de Pegaso, lejos de su corazón.

-x-

Al otro día, Milo llego un poco más temprano que de costumbre a la oficina, pues a pesar de haber dormido tarde tras haber visto una película en el Templo de Leo y llegar hasta altas horas de la madrugada al suyo, no había descansado adecuadamente durmiendo ocasionalmente, por lo que decidió ir a la oficina de las amazonas un poco antes de la hora acordada con su compañero Camus.

Milo,ne completa soledad en aquella oficina, saco de sus ropas una barra de arroz de chocolate y arándanos y comenzó a mordisquearla mientras trabajaba concentradamente en los últimos papeles por acomodar dentro de las cajas. Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió y trajo la presencia de la amazona de Cobra.

Milo alzo su mirada, curioso y esbozo una sonrisa suave cuando la vio penetrar. La vio suspirar con profundidad al adentrarse y encaminarse rápidamente hacia su escritorio como si le evitará.

Milo se acercó hasta ella lentamente, quien reacia parecía ignorarle tomando folders de su escritorio inmediatamente sin mirarle posarse a su lado. Milo se acomodó en el escritorio ante su ignorar, apoyado sobre de él con tranquilidad y saco de su pantalón una barra de arroz, similar a la suya, ofertándosela a un lado.

La amazona al ver aquel paquetito, giro momentáneamente su rostro bajo la máscara sin entender aquella acción.

\- ¿Cómo estás?, te he traído una barra de arroz, seguro no has comido nada desde ayer. - esbozo sin mucho ánimo el Escorpión. Ella le negó con la cabeza, y volvió a su tarea, sin embargo, el insistente santo, tomo una de sus manos y deposito firmemente la barra de arroz en ella.

-Ignórame si quieres, pero no te hagas daño a ti misma dejando de comer. - la amazona inquieta, le dio momentaneamente su atención tras aquella sentencia. Su corazón le hizo temblar un segundo pues le "gustaba" sentir que él se preocupaba por ella, sin embargo, volvió a negarse lo mal que estaba ese pensamiento y volvió a tomar los papeles con ansiedad.

 _-Lo de ayer…-_ comentó la amazona por primera vez.

 _-Quiero que lo olvidemos, cómo si no hubiese sucedido. -_ objeto la amazona con su característico tono de voz seco. Aquellas palabras resonaron duras en el corazón del escorpión, pues para él era difícil olvidar el sabor dulce de sus labios con su beso.

\- Me porte como una idiota débil, no debiste verme así. Solo olvídalo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. - esbozo el santo con dolor en su voz y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a darle su espacio, sin embargo, su determinación le hizo girarse, el no se quedaría asi, no después de haberse acercado un poco a ella y le hizo enfrentarle de nuevo.

-Shaina, vámonos de aquí. - suspiro con ansiedad el griego.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

La propuesta tomó por completa sorpresa a la amazona.

-Si…-Milo desvió su mirada al suelo y luego la devolvió a la fría máscara de plata- Tú necesitas un tiempo lejos del Santuario y yo…-pauso para tomar aire. - Yo quiero ir a un lado lejos de aquí por uno o dos días. La amazona rio con sarcasmo ante la propuesta, sin duda una muy ingenua.

-Lo dices tan fácil, como si pudiera irme de aquí cada que quisiera, como si el ir contigo cambiara las cosas o quien soy. - se burló la amazona. - Es una tontería, por supuesto que no.

El santo observo la silueta fría de la amazona y chasqueó la lengua. Nada le detendría ya, menos con su corazón al borde del nerviosismo.

-Bueno mañana es sábado, y los dos estamos en descanso, así que si decides acompañarme te estaré esperando de cualquier manera en la terminal de tren de Rodorio a Atenas a las ocho, hay una enorme cafetería roja, te veré en la puerta de ella. - el santo suspiro fuerte moviendo ligeramente sus mechones verdes con su respiración, que provocaron un ligero escalofrío en ella. -Te estaré esperando, Shaina.

En aquel momento, la puerta se abrió y trajo al interior la presencia de Camus, quien sorprendió a la amazona y al santo del octavo Templo en cercana compañía. Milo gimió una última vez en forma de risa y se alejó de ella con aquella sentenciante propuesta. Luego entonces volvió a retomar su tarea de los papeles completamente concentrado en ello sin volver a pronunciarle palabra alguna e incluso ignorandole.

La propuesta estaba hecha, ahora solo quedaba en Shaina sujetar o no la mano del Escorpión en su aventura.

 **Sea Story**

Se levantó de su cama con un ligero dolor de cabeza tras beber alcohol la tarde anterior con el Dragón Marino, estirando sus cervicales en un bostezo antes de poner un pie fuera de ella. Había dormido poco por pensar largas horas en la madrugada en lo sucedido en el pilar de Kanon, por lo que de inmediato decidió tomar un baño para estar despierta el resto del día. Se peinó los rubios cabellos con las manos una vez con desanimo y tomo aquella bata de lino que hacia juego con su pijama, colocandola en su piel, dispuesta dirigirse a aquel baño al exterior de su habitación, exclusivo para ella en su recinto justo al lado del Templo Principal de Poseidón.

Al llegar a la habitación contigua, una enorme tina del tamaño de la habitación, que era llenada por una bella fuente de piedras y mármol y aguas con delicadas flores blancas le recibió.

La bella sirena se despojó de su bata y aquel camisón blanco de seda de pijama dejando ver su fino cuerpo, digno de una diosa, y se adentró a las tibias aguas, nadando en ellas con satisfacción al sentir la calidez y frescura de ellas. La bella sirena inundo sus cabellos en las aguas y tras emerger un segundo a la superficie, los enrollo a un lado de su hombro para acicalarse la demás silueta.

Fue entonces que un mal presentimiento se hizo en ella al sentir una energía extraña en aquel lugar. Una mirada le observaba escondida entre los pilares y ella con su cosmos de inmediato le diviso, dibujándole una expresión de molestia al descubrirla.

\- ¡Kasa, ¿Qué haces aquí?!- gritó la rubia agachándose en las aguas de su bañera para que el marino no le viera su desnudez.

El marino de piel azulada al darse cuenta de su descubrimiento, salió de su escondite cínico y sonrió hacia ella mientras ella nadaba hacia donde yacían sus ropas.

-Nada, solo pasaba por aquí, quería admirarte. - el marino sonrió lascivo- Eres hermosa, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

\- ¡Vete ahora! - gritó la sirena amenazante.

\- ¿Por qué he de irme ahora yo cuando todo mundo sabe que ya has estado con el Dragón de mar? - objeto el marino con diversión hacienod que ella se detuviera en medio de la tina. -Todo mundo aquí sabe que pasaste toda la tarde de ayer con él en cuanto desapareciste del comedor con nosotros. Así que, ¿qué hace la diferencia qué él o yo te veamos sin ropa?

La irritación se hizo enervante en la sirena. ¿Así que había rumores sobre Kanon y ella?, se dijo mentalmente. Era una ridiculez.

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces y lárgate de aquí!

El marino comenzó a quitársela camisa, los zapatos y pantalón lentamente al ver a Thetis querer salir de la tina y adentro sus pasos hacia las aguas donde se encontraba ella nerviosa y quieta al notar sus pretensiones, y en su camino, comenzó a transformar su silueta. La dama rubia abrió sus ojos con incredulidad pues en cuestión de parpadeos y con las habilidades de su compañero, tenía a su frente a su más grande secreto de amor: Julián.

A los ojos de la sirena, su compañero Kasa fue convirtiéndose en su anhelado dios, en completa desnudez frente a ella y nombrándola con calidez mientras le extendía los brazos invitándola a su abrazo.

Los nervios se revolvieron para ella, la sirena comenzó a temblar ante la bella sonrisa de su dios, viéndola fijamente, provocándole un brillo en su mirada totalmente centellante. Era tan real que poco podía distinguir entre la realidad y la mentira.

\- ¡Aléjate! -gritó la sirena luchando contra su mente, que claramente le indicaba que no se dejara engañar por el marino.

-Thetis…-Kasa en segundos y con aquella apariencia,llego hasta ella y la tomó de los brazos desnudos, observando bajo el agua su preciosa figura con descaro. -No me huyas, soy yo, Julián.

Las pupilas de la sirena se dilataron sumamente brillantes hacia "Julián", quien acaricio su cabello húmedo con una ternura indescriptible, que le hizo cerrar sus ojos y dejarse acicalar por ella.

 _-Te necesito Thetis._

-x-

Kanon tras terminar de calzarse los zapatos sentado en su cama ese amanecer, oteo rápidamente por su habitación y observó la botella de licor vacía bebida por Thetis y él en su cumpleaños reposando en el suelo.

Sonrió para sí recordando lo placentero que se habían sentido aquellos labios tímidos de ella en su boca y se llevó una de sus manos a ella, rozando sus labios como si la memoria nítida se volviera a realizar y sus sonrisas esa tarde, tan inocentes y bellas se volvieran a provocar.

Recordó también el gesto de conmoción esbozado por ella ante su beso y supo bien que tenía que hablar al respecto con ella para que ambos continuarán su rutina como si nada hubiese pasado, pues para él no había sentimiento alguno que pudiera comprometer con su afán de venganza contra el Santuario y hermano. Por lo qué decidido, salió de su Pilar y se dirigió al de ella, dispuesto a conversar de ello antes de los entrenamientos.

Kanon llego tras largos paso a la puerta del recinto de Thetis y le llamo con su cosmos, esbozando una sonrisa cínica recordando las reacciones de ella la tarde anterior. Sin embargo, tras largos minutos de espera, ella no respondió, pero claramente podia sentirla en el interior. Kanon imaginando que ella le rehuía por molestia o pena, se adentró sin vergüenza al recinto con todo el poder que ser "su superior" le ía que buscarla.

El geminiano examino los alrededores principales del recinto, penetrando por todos los lugares posibles, incluso nombrando su nombre suavemente en su búsqueda sin respuesta aparente, hasta que, al penetrar a su habitación principal, vio en el baño exterior una escena peculiar. Kanon entrecerró sus ojos ante lo que parecía un engaño de su mente, enfocando aquella imagen a su frente y se acercó lentamente.

Parecía la silueta desnuda de Poseidón sosteniendo de los brazos a Thetis, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. El rostro de Kanon se endureció ante la escena y se encamino hacia los dos. No podía ser posible aquella farsa.

 _\- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?_

Kasa al escuchar la voz de Kanon, de inmediato se volvió a transformar en sí mismo y la rubia que se reconfortaba en su caricia, abrió los ojos asimilando lo cerca que estaba su compañero marino de sí.

Thetis al volver a la realidad, de inmediato empujo a su compañero y le dio una sonora cachetada, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas traicioneras, completamente humillada y avergonzada por aquel evento.

\- ¡Lárgate ahora! -grito la rubia a su compañero, quien completamente pálido salió de las aguas ante la mirada llena de fuego de Kanon. Kasa ni si quiera miro al griego a los ojos, pues no hacía falta verle para sentir que el ex santo le fulminaba con deseos ardientes de matarle.

-Vete ahora…-objeto duramente el Dragón marino cuando su compañero paso a su lado con el semblante húmedo y recogió sus prendas del suelo, para después salir de aquel recinto.

-Sal ahora sirena, te espero afuera…-la sirena, quien se abrazaba el cuerpo para cubrir su desnudez, obedeció lentamente ante la firmeza en las palabras de Kanon, quien, suspirando con fuerza lleno de ira, se alejó hacia la habitación contigua para no verle a desnudez.

Kanon ardía en coraje, por lo que comenzó a cerrar sus ojos tratando de contenerse y apresar sus puños dejando ver el azul de sus venas ante la presión. La amazona salió de la bañera en segundos con la bata a cuestas y el cabello chorreante, enfrentándose a la silueta a espaldas del geminiano en su habitación. El silencio abrumó a ambos.

\- ¿Cómo fuiste tan tonta? - suspiro el ex santo, ladeando su rostro hacia la sirena detrás suyo.

 _-Dragón del mar_ …- las lágrimas contenidas por la sirena, forjaron un nudo en la garganta de ella ante las palabras duras del marino.

-Lo digo en serio, ¡¿Cómo fuiste a creer que Kasa era Poseidón?! - objetó el geminiano con ardor en sus palabras, mismas que le hacían hablar entre dientes sin poder mirarla. -Eres tan ingenua.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? - objeto con decepción la rubia. No entendía como aquel hombre se atrevía a cuestionarle e insultarle de aquella manera.

\- ¡Maldición Thetis!,- el de cabellos azulados se giró hacia ella, aproximándose y agitándole de los hombros, esgrimiendo su ira. - ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no hubiera entrado, te haces a la idea, tienes una idea al menos?

La sirena ante la fiereza de Kanon, solo pudo sollozar mientras le rebatía sus brazos.

\- ¡Déjame en paz, solo vete y déjame en paz!

Kanon la soltó y se giró violentamente sobre si, emitiendo un gruñido de frustración y saliendo de la habitación.

 _\- ¡Maldición!_

Esto no se quedaría así, no ante su autoridad.

-x-

Sorrento avanzaba con cierta calma hacia el privado de su pilar tras terminar sus entrenamientos matutinos, atravesando el Templo Principal de Poseidón cuando al final de su sendero, vio a sus demás compañeros marinos reunidos, observando fijamente hacia un punto. El flautista se acercó a ellos y vio lentamente la imagen de su compañero Kasa de Lymnades amarrado de las manos con unas cadenas en dos pilares, con el cuerpo sangrante y múltiples heridas como si hubiese sido golpeado contra las rocas violentamente en repetidas ocasiones. Estaba casi muerto.

-Pero que horror…-objeto el de cabellos lilas al ver la imagen y se acercó incrédulo a Isaac ante el espectáculo. - ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!

El de cabellos verdes con los brazos cruzados, le señalo con su mirada hacia Kanon, quien estaba a lado del golpeado Kasa, con total seriedad.

-Escuchen ustedes…-gritó de repente el geminiano con visible molestia en su rostro hacia el resto de marinos. –En nombre de nuestro señor Poseidón, no voy a permitir que nadie infrinja la disciplina de este lugar y cause el alboroto. -los marinos se miraron entre ellos sin entender la advertencia.

-Además…-pauso el de cabellos azules. -Les anuncio que Thetis es mi mano derecha de ahora en adelante y quien se atreva a fastidiarle, tenga en cuenta que es como si lo hiciera a mí mismo. - el geminiano señalo a su compañero sangrante a lado. - Ahora saben el castigo.

Todas las miradas de los marinos se centraron en la rubia mencionada de inmediato, que recién había llegado al lugar y notado la escena esbozando un gesto de horror. Ellos concluyeron mentalmente que entre ella y el Dragón Marino ya había sucedido algo y que, sin duda, ahora ella tenía un protector.

La sirena miro la escena con confusión, tapando su boca llena de sorpresa con una de sus manos y percibió las miradas totalmente sobre de ella.

Ella apretó sus puños y la rabia y tristeza le inundo al ser el centro de atención. Todo el orgullo y esfuerzo de respeto entre sus compañeros se había desvanecido con aquellas palabras y la venganza de Kanon contra Kasa le parecía "excesiva", por lo que de inmediato se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia su recinto ante la mirada desconcertada de los demás.

-x-

Todo en el mundo marino continuo su curso aquella mañana hasta la hora de la comida como era rutina. Fue entonces que Bian suplico al Dragon marino por su compañero Kasa y fue así que él permitió que fuera desencadenado y llevado a su recinto para curarse. Él mientras tanto, fue en busca de Thetis hasta su habitación pues aquel día no había estado presente en sus doctrinas a los marinos ni habia tomado sus alimentos.

Penetró su recinto hasta su habitación y la vio a espaldas ahí, frágil y recostada en posición fetal sobre la cama mientras abrazaba su almohada sin emitir ningún ruido. La sirena al escuchar los pasos de alguien penetrando su habitación, se alzó de inmediato y giro su vista hacia la puerta para averiguar quien era.

De inmediato frunció el ceño al reconocer aquella silueta de cabellos azulados y se puso de pie furiosa, avanzando hasta él y golpeándole el pecho con frustración.

\- ¡Eres un maldito, te odio!

Kanon se mantuvo de pie permitiendo los golpes de ella pues no le hacían ningún daño, no como el verle llorar de aquella manera e insultarle de aquella manera. Tras algunos segundos, Kanon le rebusco las muñecas y la sujeto con firmeza, la suficiente para no lastimarla.

-Basta.

La sirena forcejeo ante ello, sin embargo, él le hizo mirarle a los ojos sin ninguna expresión aparente.

\- ¡¿Por qué haces esto, por qué me humillas de esta manera, porque me haces daño, qué demonios quieres de mi Dragón del Mar?!

Kanon aguardo un poco, acomodando sus ideas mentalmente, pues su "estima"por ella le estaba descontrolando su frialdad.

-Protegerte Thetis…-la sirena miró fijamente al santo ante lo dicho. -De ti, de mí, de los demás.

Ella le negó completamente alterada.

-Yo no te necesito, no quiero nada de ti, ¡déjame en paz, me rehusó a ser tu juego!

El dragón no cedió. _-No lo eres, no lo eres Thetis._

El santo la atrajo a su silueta tras su murmullo y la apreso en un fuerte abrazo a pesar de la negativa de ella, quien intentaba alejarle presionando su pecho con fuerza. Kanon no era diestro con las palabras y la única manera de conservar aquello que "apreciaba" era sujetándose fuertemente a ello, por lo que por instinto, actuó de aquella manera. Solo así ella no le rehuiría. Era su manera de "proteger."

Con el transcurso de los segundos, lentamente ella dejo de forcejear al sentir sus esfuerzos vanos y comenzar a sollozar sujetada a él, sintiendo lentamente el acomodo cálido de los brazos de Kanon a su silueta, liberando su fuerza lentamente y permitiéndole inundarse de su varonil aroma. Era su forma de "proteger".

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por leer y sus comentarios, este capítulo me gusto bastante, estuvo emocionante, Kanon y Milo me están contando buenas historias para ustedes, espero les haya gustado, vienen sorpresas y romance. Nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5 Cercanos

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5 Cercanos**_

 _ **Scarleth Needle Story**_

 _ **Tiempo presente.**_

Milo tras volver de aquella playa donde reposó con su amada amazona tras recordar momentáneamente el primer acercamiento de ambos, el interior de su Templo, terminaba de preparar una sencilla pasta y servia un poco de ella en un plato con dos tenedores mientras, Shaina le esperaba frente al televisor con aquella vieja camiseta deportiva suya que normalmente usaba de pijama y calcetines.

El santo tomo el plato de pasta humeante que habia servido y avanzo con el hasta el sillón, donde se echó desfachatadamente al llegar, removiendo a su amada mientras le ofrecía de su tenedor un poco de su pasta enrollada.

-Está caliente…ten cuidado…-objetó Milo mientras resoplaba hacia el cubierto con pasta dirigiéndolo a su boca. La amazona abrió los labios ante el ofrecimiento y permitió que aquel santo le alimentara de aquella manera.

\- ¿Esta rica? - ella le asintió sin emoción aparente. El santo alzo su ceja derecha triunfante ante la afirmativa y rio de buena gana. -Lo sé, es tu favorita, no lo he olvidado.

Shaina con el bocado de pasta en su boca, frunció el ceño intrigada ante lo dicho. -Fue la primera cosa que comimos juntos.

Milo giro su mirada hacia el televisor al sembrar la duda en ella por su comentario y probo aquel platillo preparado por sí mismo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, mientras volvía a sus memorias pasadas.

-x-

 _ **Años atrás.**_

Aquel día y tras la propuesta sentenciada de aquel viaje, Milo se dedicó por completo a terminar su labor en aquella oficina de amazonas, sorprendiendo incluso al mismo Camus pues era raro ver a su compañero trabajando con tal esmero en aquella encomienda que, desde un inicio, le había resultado "aburrida". No obstante, ante tanta enjundia impuesta por el Escorpión y el trabajo arduo de la amazona y santo de los hielos, pronto el trio de caballeros dentro de la oficina, por fin termino de almacenar y depurar aquellos papeles de las cajas. La tarea en aquel lugar por fin había quedado finalizada, solo quedaba por realizar un sencillo informe que Camus "amablemente" se habia ofrecido a plasmar ante las pocas habilidades de redacción de su compañero de orden.

-Entonces esto es todo. -comento hacia los santos la hermosa peliverde del grupo, sacudiéndose las manos del polvo de las cajas. -Por fin finalizamos.

-Cierto señorita Shaina, nuestra labor ha terminado, supongo que eso le resulta favorecedor, ahora puede llevar desde un principio el orden de la administración del recinto de sus compañeras. -suspiro Camus con amabilidad _. - Ahora que… está a cargo._

\- ¡¿Cómo?!-objeto ella con sorpresa hacia el francés.

-Lamento no comunicárselo con anterioridad y esperar hasta el final del día de hoy para hacerlo, pero el Patriarca ha mandado un escrito esta mañana a mi Templo y me ha pedido decírselo.-Camus saco una nota de sus bolsillos, envuelta en un sobre delicado y se la entrego.- Ahora ha estado muy ocupado con la reconstrucción del Coliseo, por eso no puede decírselo personalmente, hablara con usted en días posteriores al respecto, pero debido a que no hay mejor persona para ello y con las aptitudes necesarias como usted en esta tarea, se ha decidido que se quede al mando.

\- ¡¿Y Marín, ¡¿qué hay de Marín?!-cuestiono con cierta preocupación la italiana. Y no es que no fuese suficientemente responsable para la tarea, de hecho ese cargo había sido uno de sus mayores anhelos en ese lugar, pero aquella duda le acongojaba pues tambien creía a su compañera un buen prospecto.

-Ella estará al cargo de la selección de aprendices, le es más factible a ella.

-Entiendo. - ella se hundió en sus pensamientos.

-Dicho esto y sin nada más por hacer, nos despedimos. - sentencio Camus dirigiendo una mirada hacia su amigo. -Vámonos Milo.

El de cabellos azulados se acercó a la amazona tras remover una enorme caja con papeles basura y le extendió su mano en un gesto de cordialidad. -Felicidades Shaina.

La amazona dudativa, tomo la mano ofertada e inesperadamentey en un acto premeditado, Milo acerco su silueta hasta su oído a pesar de la presencia de Camus, susurrándole:

 _-Te estaré esperando mañana a las 8, no faltes._

Tras lo dicho, Milo se aproximó hacia la puerta y ante la mirada extrañada de Camus por aquel gesto, los dos santos abandonaron aquella oficina, ahora a cargo de la confundida amazona.

-x-

Al salir de aquella oficina, Milo sonrió hacia el cielo en su caminar a su Templo mientras Camus le seguía los pasos, dispuesto a preguntarle sobre aquel último acto con la Cobra.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¿Qué? -cuestionó Milo con las manos en la nuca. - ¡Ah! , ¿Lo que le dije a Shaina?

El galo alzo su ceja hacia el otro afirmando su suposición y le indago. - Solo la felicite, nada más, Cam.

El griego ante la poca credibilidad reflejada en el rostro de su compañero, cambio de tema abruptamente. - ¿Vamos a tomar una cerveza a Rodorio?, yo invito, me siento de ánimo hoy.

El francés no se negó ante la propuesta y fue detrás de su alegre compañero. Quizás con algo de alcohol podría hacer hablar a su compañero.

-x-

El tiempo se llevó los recuerdos del día anterior y trajo al amanecer una dura resaca para el santo de Escorpio pues las cervezas del día anterior bebidas en compañía de Camus lentamente comenzaron a hacerle efecto en su cuerpo, revolviéndole el estómago y zumbándole el cerebro, sin embargo, la emoción de ir con Shaina a un sitio alejado del Santuario le alegraba lo suficiente como para olvidar sus dolencias.

Milo al despertar esa mañana en la amplia cama de su Templo y tras estirarse como gato somnoliento, se cambió las ropas de dormir con rapidez y se bañó en cortos minutos al notar la hora en su reloj de mesilla.

Lo sabía, ya iba tarde a su cita en la estación de su tren, debía apresurarse. Con ello en mente, se cambió las ropas y echo en una amplia maleta bajo su cama todo lo que le resultaba útil en ropa para aquel lugar que tenía en mente para vacacionar en compañía de la italiana. Tomó un poco de dinero de un cajón y lo poso en su cartera, se puso su perfume favorito, ese de esencia a lavanda y limón y antes de partir a su destino, coloco en medio de la cama aquel alacrán de peluche que le habían regalado Aioria y Marín de cumpleaños, encargándole el cuidado del Templo.

Y una vez listo y con maletas a cuestas, el santo salió de su Templo dispuesto a encontrarse con la amazona en aquella cafetería de la estación de Tren. Ya nada podia salir mal.

-x-

Milo llego al lugar de su cita, incluso diez minutos antes de la hora acordada con la italiana y espero ahí bajo aquella puerta de la enorme cafetería dentro de la estación de Tren de Rodorio mientras observaba a su alrededor ligeramente ansioso, pues su corazón se removía con la incertidumbre de si Shaina asistiría o no a su cita.

Para tratar de matar el tiempo de su espera y no morir angustiado, Milo comenzó a observar las salidas de los trenes en una pantalla y ansioso, se acercó a la taquilla pidiendo dos tickets para el tren del sur de la provincia que salía justo una hora después. Luego entonces, con los boletos en mano, Milo comenzó a divagar a su alrededor y observar su reloj repetidamente, haciendo eterno cada minuto de su espera.

-x-

Los minutos pasaron y sin pretenderlo, más de cincuenta minutos en su espera habían trascurrido para el griego, haciendo que las dudas y decepción se clavaran en su corazón.

Había esperado en vano por ella,pues suponiendo como Shaina era, seguramente le había negado a su petición y plantado en su cita. Milo apretó aquellos tickets en sus manos lleno de frustración, se sentía como un idiota al estar en aquel lugar sin una promesa de llegar por parte de la italiana. "Una vez más, se había equivocado con ella", se dijo mentalmente y se maldijo. Todo habia sido inutil.

Sin remedio, el santo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el andén del tren con su maleta en mano, sin ninguna esperanza de por medio y con la decepción en hombros. Todo había sido en vano por ella.

\- ¡Espera! -a segundos de caminar hacia el anden, una aguda voz a su espalda, tenso y detuvo al griego. Para susopresa, era Shaina, quien con una sencilla maleta y ropas comunes se aproximaba dudosa hacia el alacrán.

Los ojos de Milo brillaron ante la presencia de Shaina, abrumándolo como un sol, era inaudito aquel suceso.

Y es que, por su parte, la italiana había pensado cientos de veces si aquella propuesta estaba del todo correcta o no al aceptarla y martirizado al respecto.

-x-

Shaina antes de llegar a aquella cita había pasado por un largo tormento mental. Para empezar, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, observando en medio de su cama al techo durante largas horas con pensamientos difusos del Escorpión y lo sucedido entre ambos días antes, erizando extrañamente su piel a cada recuerdo. Él se había mostrado cálido tras su desilusión con Pegaso, hasta "dulce" por decirlo de algún modo, incondicional como amigo y discreto ante sus lágrimas, por lo que parecía que le comenzaba a tener cierto tipo de "consideración" y se sentía culpable de dejarle esperando en aquel lugar a pesar de que le parecía una locura sin sentido aquel viaje propuesto.

Y entre sus divagaciones de madrugada, las horas se consumieron llevándola sin premeditarlo hasta una hora antes de la acordada en su cita propuesta. Y con la duda de si Milo acaso le había jugado una broma o no, Shaina se alzó de su cama, hizo una sencilla maleta y salió rumbo a la estación de trenes, solo con la intención de verificar la veracidad de las palabras del Escorpión.

Shaina incluso había llegado a la estación de tren minutos antes que el griego lo hiciera y aunque no le espero en el lugar indicado por él, si lo hizo escondida en un puesto de periódicos pues tenía miedo de ser presa de una broma o que alguien le reconociera y preguntara sobre su estadía en aquel sitio, por lo que creyó prudente esperar en aquel sitio tras las revistas y no en la cafetería.

Y en minutos y sin esperanzas de su llegada cunado vio el reloj de la estación marcar las ocho, vio arribar a la estación de tren a aquel griego de Escorpio, ligeramente agitado. El corazón de Shaina tembló en aquel momento, el santo había hablado enserio sobre aquel viaje juntos y la maleta que él portaba se lo aseguraba. Y aunque quiso acercarse justo en el momento en que lo vio llegar y hablarle, sus zapatillas simplemente no se lo permitieron, congelando cada paso mientras lo veía a distancia, esperarla.

Shaina vio a cada minuto la silueta ansiosa de Milo buscándole entre la gente, incluso comprando los tickets para su viaje juntos y observando su reloj de mano en repetidas ocasiones, sin embargo, su mente le negaba acercarse a pesar del transcurrir del tiempo. ¿Y si era una locura ir con aquel santo de viaje tras lo sucedido, que cambiaría ese viaje para ambos, y si alguien los descubría juntos y hacia conjeturas?, se pregunto una y otra vez.

Las dudas la atormentaron, pero en el fondo y por increíble que fuera para sí, se moría de ganas de aventurarse a una nueva experiencia junto al santo que quizás,como él habia advertido le ayudaria a despejarse y sanar las heridas de su corazón. Entonces lo observo una vez más a la distancia checar su reloj de mano y darse la vuelta rumbo a los andenes dispuesto a partir solo, haciendo que por fin sus pasos se descongelaran y el fuego de su corazón le empujara a hablarle.

Y entonces sucedió, ahí estaba ella frente al santo de la octava casa, quien le sonrió amable al verle sin siquiera reprocharle su tardanza y esperando a que ella se acercara para no abrumarla.

\- ¿Te ibas a ir sin mí? - preguntó ella sin emoción aparente a través de su máscara. El santo la miro de pies a cabeza y vio aquella sencilla maleta en manos de ella. Sin duda, Shaina había accedido a acompañarle.

-Por supuesto que no…-murmuro dulce Milo estirando su mano hacia un lado, invitándole a seguirle. -Ya es tarde, subamos al tren.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -pregunto ella cuando la mano de Milo la guio sutilmente de la cintura hacia el tren tras depositar sus tickets en el recibidor.

-Es una sorpresa…-murmuro el santo con una sonrisa y la ayudo a subir al tren.-No te arrepentiras.

Una aventura les aguardaba a los dos.

-x-

Tras subir a dos trenes distintos, por fin la amazona y santo llegaron a las regiones montañosas de Fthiotida, lugar donde la nieve leve y el frio gélido les recibió, así como la hermosa postal del mar agitado y los cielos grises por los vientos.

Shaina al no estar preparada para tal sitio, tuvo que usar una gruesa chamarra del santo que le presto de su maleta y un gorro, así como comprar unas botas en la estación de su último tren tomado para soportar el gélido sitio.

Milo tambien abrigado de gorro y chamarra gruesa, camino con ella hacia fuera de la estación de tren de Fthiotida a pesar de la manera reacia de actuar de la amazona para caminar en la nieve y seguirle, pues ella detestaba los climas frio y, ligeramente arrepentida por acompañarle, estaba dispuesta a volver como fuera al Santuario. Sin embargo, el determinado Milo la jalo de la mano hacia las calles de la ciudad al verla tan negativay apoyada en su brazo, la obligo a caminar con él hasta aquel hotel que había propuesto para ambos.

-x-

Tras algunos pasos por la nieve, el santo y la amazona llegaron hasta un modesto, pero lujoso hotel con preciosa vista al mar al ras del suelo y una cálida chimenea dentro de su amplia habitación, misma donde la italiana al estar dentro, no paro en acomodarse frente a ella para calmar su frio, sentada en la alfombra tanto Escorpio acomodaba las maletas de ambos en un vestidor y se echaba en la cama cansado mientras veía a través de su balcón de cristal, el bello color de la nieve del exterior y mar frio.

Tras un largo silencio entre ambos, la amazona se quitó la máscara y se dejó llenar la pupila por el fuego a su frente.

\- ¿Una sola cama, sabias que veníamos los dos y solo has pedido una sola cama? -la amazona chasqueo la lengua hacia el cómodo griego sobre la cama. - ¿Qué pretendías caballero?

-No es lo que piensas…-objeto Milo con una sonrisa divertida. -Pero no había otra habitación disponible y para el tiempo que estaremos, no será necesario, solo serán dos días. -el santo se levantó de la cama y como un pequeño niño curioso, se acercó a la ventana apreciar mejor el mar gris tras la ventana. Shaina nego con la realmente lucia como un chiquillo animado con aquella enorme chamarra y gorro que cubria sus largos cabellos azulados.

-Además... te dejare la cama, pediré un camastro a la habitación, así que no te preocupes. -el santo suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Me encanta este lugar, es precioso, ven a verlo desde aquí!

La italiana le negó con la cabeza, pues no deseaba por nada del mundo dejar aquella chimenea que pintaba de naranja la habitación y que tanto le reconfortaba.

\- ¡Vamos Shaina, ven! -comento en un berrinche el santo y al ver la negativa de ella, avanzo hasta donde estaba, la hizo levantarse sujetándole de los brazos y la llevó hasta el balcón cerrado donde él estaba.

La amazona de mala gana observo hacia el exterior de la habitación y pudo apreciar el imponente mar gris a metros de si, agitándose bravío con sus olas, así como el cielo que emanaba ligeros copos de nieve provocando una linda postal de cuento de navidad. -Es lindo, pero cualquiera diría que te han cambiado por el caballero de Acuario, no creí que te agradaran estos climas.

Milo rio de buena gana ante la contestación de la dama y negó con la cabeza. -No soy fanático de ellos, pero tampoco me desagradan, además es diferente a cualquier lugar, aquí nadie nos reconocerá.

El santo le devolvió una mirada dulce a ella y giro de nuevo hacia la cama, sentandose momentaneamente en ella.

-Por ahora, vamos a comer afuera, tengo hambre.

\- ¡¿Afuera?!-objeto la italiana con desdén. -No, hace demasiado frio, estás loco.

\- ¡¿Quieres morir de hambre?!-objeto Milo divertido hacia ella. -Vamos, hay un restaurante afuera, justo en frente del hotel y hay comida italiana, quizás te guste.

\- ¡No tengo hambre, prefiero morir de hambre antes que salir al frio de nuevo! -negó ella frente aquel ventanal y sin remedio, el santo se levantó de la cama y la guio decidido del brazo, acercándola a la puerta de salida.

Milo ante la negativa, traviesamente la envolvió en su abrazo en aquel momento y dejo su aliento cercanamente al de ella. Shaina se congelo ante aquella pretensión, pues el santo la miraba seductoramente como si quisiera morderle los labios, con esa mirada que increíblemente podía hacerle temblar ante tanta cercanía y le hacia respirar profundo.

-No es una pregunta, es una orden y como tu superior, te lo ordeno, quiero ir a comer…-murmuro el santo sosteniéndola aún más firme. - Y por favor mientras estemos aquí, no uses la máscara, asustas a la gente, ya vez como nos han visto en el tren. -tras lo dicho, Milo sonrió animado hacia ella, observando las centellantes esmeraldas de ella, irradiando ira contenida, sobre todo por aquel adjetivo de "superior".

Shaina entonces ante la sentencia, acomodo lentamente su rodilla entre la entrepierna del santo dispuesta a golpearle y antes de que si quiera pudiera lastimarle, Milo la soltó y salió de la habitación. - Vamos.

-x-

Al salir de la entrada de aquel hotel, Milo se alejó de Shaina y comenzó a caminar un par de pasos delante de ella entre la nieve, y ella al percibir una ráfaga de frio del exterior, de inmediato comenzó a molestarse de nuevo .Definitivamente odiaba el frio. El santo rio ante el berrinche de la dama, quien congelada se quedó quieta en la puerta del hotel y él por su parte, espero por ella.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! -grito ella al verle a metros de sí. -Fui una tonta por acompañarte hasta aquí.

La italiana frustrada, tomó con sus manos desnudas una bola de nieve bajo sus pies y la arrojo al rostro del santo, haciéndole reír ante su infantil forma de atacarle, sin embargo, en segundos, un dolor penetrante de la temperatura de la nieve sostenida en sus manos desnudas, le entumeció los dedos a la italiana, haciéndole quejar. Milo de inmediato se aproximó a ella ante su queja y le tomo las manos entre las suyas para frotarlas y acercarlas a su boca para emitirles vapor de su boca y calentarlas ante la sorpresa de ella. La italiana en aquel momento, percibió un escalofrió ante la forma tan delicada de tratarle del santo. Él era dulce con ella y..."le gustaba". Desvió su mirada, no quería ser atrapada por los brillantes ojos de él en aquel momento vulnerable.

\- ¡No toques la nieve así, vas a lastimarte! -le regaño el peli azul con una sonrisa, acicalándole las manos. - Y deja de quejarte, me haces reír más que molestarme, solo pasémosla bien, ¿De acuerdo?

La italiana frunció el ceño ante lo dicho y pronto fue liberada del agarre del santo y aunque quiso quejarse, no pudo hacerlo. -Vamos ya a comer, por favor Shaina.

El santo avanzo un par de pasos y la Cobra para su sorpresa, le siguió lentamente jugueteando con sus manos frías al vaivén de su cuerpo hasta alcanzarle.

La distancia era tan corta entre ambos, que, sin querer, el santo choco ligeramente su mano derecha con la izquierda de ella en el vaivén de su caminar, entrelazando traviesamente su meñique con el de ella.

Shaina se tensó ante aquella caricia, sin embargo, Milo la observo a su lado con una sonrisa juguetona y ella con su mirada escondida, le consecuento que le guiara con sus meñiques sujetos de aquella manera hacia el restaurante, pues por extraño que fuera, era confortable y cálido, tanto como su compañía.

Tras algunos pasos en la nieve, por fin santo y amazona llegaron a un pequeño restaurante donde Shaina pidió un enorme plato de pasta y ravioles. Milo nunca olvido la manera en que aquel día, Shaina degusto con nostalgia aquel plato de pasta hablándole de sus raíces, mismo que ahora sabia era su favorito y que, años más tarde, compartiría con ella al ras de su sillón como lo hacia ahora.

 _ **Sea Story**_

 _ **Tiempo presente.**_

En una pequeña tienda de motocicletas, Kanon de chamarra de cuero y jeans rotos de mezclilla, se montó sobre una de ellas tomando el acelerador en las mancuernillas y apresarlo hasta causar gran ruido en la tienda.

Era una moto preciosa roja, larga y de estridente motor, y ante la mirada atenta de su acompañante y vendedor, el geminiano exclamó:

-Me llevaré esta por hoy, es perfecta.

Tras darle un par de billetes de su cartera al vendedor, Kanon le entrego un casco a su acompañante del exhibidor a centímetros de él y le sonrió animado. Kanon aun montando en la moto, bajo un momento de aquel vehículo y tomo el casco blanco de manos de su amada al verla liada con la forma de ponérselo, colocándoselo en su cabeza y abrochándoselo.

-Te queda bien. -murmuro el santo sonriendo ante el aspecto de la dama de superheroina de comic con aquel casco en su cabeza. Luego entonces, el marino se acomodó el suyo, subió a la moto y le extendió la mano a su rubia acompañante para que le imitará.

La sirena se montó en aquella motocicleta a espalda del marino y deslizo sus manos por los brazos del santo, sujetándose de sus costillas y percibiendo el vaivén de sus abdominales al respirar.

-Sujétate bien Thetis…será un viaje largo hasta la playa. -objeto el marino y la rubia a su espalda, le asintió. -Pero antes, mete la mano a mi chamarra, hay algo para ti.

La sirena a su espalda negó confundida ante aquella demanda y obedeció, encontrando una barra de chocolates en la bolsa del santo. Thetis sonrió animada, él era el único que le regalaba aquellos dulces, sus favoritos. Kanon ladeo su casco hacia su dorso y le sonrió al verla conmovida con aquel detalle, pues esos chocolates le traían gratos recuerdos a ambos.

-Ahora si vámonos.

Tras lo dicho, Kanon acelero su motocicleta y comenzó a manejar a gran velocidad por las calles de Atenas. Y mientras la sirena a su espalda se sujetaba fuertemente al cuerpo del exmarino ante la velocidad con la que manejaba, la mente de Kanon comenzó a hundirse en sus memorias.

 **Años atrás.**

En ese amanecer cualquiera, Kanon vio al filo de la entrada de su pilar, una caja con una etiqueta sobresaliente donde claramente destacaba su nombre. Aquel era un pedido solicitado por sí mismo en aquellas visitas mensuales de sus subordinados a la superficie y mismas que les llenaba de suministros a todos de ellos ahí bajo el mar.

Se acercó a esa caja tras mordisquear una manzana del desayuno y deslizo con sus dedos la cintilla que cubría aquel paquete, de donde emergió una caja con chocolates. Sonrió suavemente cuando recordó para quien había solicitado tal presente e imagino su reacción quizás sorprendida al recibirlos.

Tomó la caja entre sus manos, dejando sobre su mesa de mármol su manzana antes mordida y salió de su pilar para entregar aquel presente a su persona deseada.

-x-

Los días habían pasado tras el suceso con Kasa y aunque Thetis ya no le rehuía a su presencia como antes frente a sus compañeros tras su último "enfrentamiento", la tensión aún se mantenía entre ambos, por lo que él había pensado en que quizás aquel regalo podía volver a ser cercano con ella. Pues al final, ¿Quién podría despreciar un par de chocolates?

Kanon con aquella intención, llegó hasta el recinto privado de Thetis y se anunció con su cosmos, aunque nuevamente ella no le atendió ni contesto como la última vez con el suceso de Kasa. Resignado ante aquella desconsideración, Kanon se adentró hacia el privado de ella y tras buscar en las habitaciones su presencia, nuevamente encontró a la sirena en su habitación, sobre su cama con dos cajillas las cuales no podía dejar de ver, completamente hundida en sus pensamientos.

-Thetis…-saludo el ex santo a alta voz, viéndole la espalda con su bata de dormir y acercándose lentamente mientras los sonidos de sus pasos retumbaban en la habitación. Sin ninguna explicación por dar y en medio del mutismo, el geminiano deposito con suavidad sobre la cama la cajilla de chocolates y la vio curiosa dirigir su mirada hacia la suya.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunto ella sin mucho ánimo.

-Chocolates…para ti.

La sirena sostuvo la cajilla de chocolates de Kanon entre sus manos y deslizo sus manos en ella, sonriendo suavemente pues ella creía que aquel frio marino jamás esbozaba detalles asi con nadie.

-Son los mejores, es un delito no comerlos. -bromeó estoico el geminiano temiendo momentaneamente su reacción. Ella alzo sus hombros sin corresponderle su broma, aunque amable suspiro.

-Gracias.

El santo supo que la sirena estaba perturbada por una situación en particular, por lo que la curiosidad le motivo a preguntarle sobre aquellas cajas a su frente y sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Las cajas? - ella gimió sin ánimo al verlo asentir. -Es un vestido, zapatos y joyería. -suspiro la rubia con cierta sonrisilla triste -Julián, hará un baile por su cumpleaños y me ha pedido asistir.

-Ah ya veo. -objeto Kanon alzando las cejas sorprendido. -Pero no pareces emocionada con ello, creí que te alegraba el hecho de pasar tiempo con él.

-No, no es eso, es que…- la rubia sonrió para sí, tímida. -No se bailar.

Kanon se carcajeo lentamente rompiendo el silencio ante lo dicho y ella le recrimino molesta con la mirada, haciéndole mal contener su risa.

-Lo siento, es que... me parece muy infantil que te perturben esas cosas, pero bueno, creo que…-el santo trato de calmar su risa al ver la molestia de la rubia. -…Puedo ayudarte con ello.

- _¿Qué?_

-Te puedo ayudar con ello, Thetis. -el santo le estiro su mano hacia ella invitándole a levantarse de la cama para mostrarle sus "habilidades" del mundo exterior y ella titubeó en acceder.

-Vamos, te enseñaré.

La sirena temblorosa, sujeto la mano ofertada por Kanon quien, al tenerla de pie, se aproximó a su figura a escasos centímetros y paso su fornido brazo por su espalda.

El aliento de Kanon en aquel instante quedo cerca de su oído haciendo que sus rubias mechas se mecieran al ritmo de su respiración mientras su silueta se apretaba a la suya sutilmente, dejándole sentir su musculoso cuerpo a plenitud. Thetis se estremeció ante el tacto, pero le consecuento sin mucho afán.

-Cuando bailas, el hombre sujeta tu cintura de esta forma. -murmuro meloso en geminiano a la sirena acortando la distancia entre su figura y la suya, poniéndole ligeramente nervioso pues podía percibir su dulce fragancia femenina y preciosa figura a través de su bata de seda. -Y tú... debes colocar tu mano en el hombro del hombre con quien bailas.

Kanon suspiro pesadamente ante la cercanía de ambos, percibiendo el pesar nuevo de su respiración al abrazarla de aquella forma. El silencio comenzo a cobijar sus languidas respiraciones.

-Debes unir tu mano libre con la de tu compañero de baile…-el geminiano lentamente deslizo su mano libre hasta su pecho y envolvió la de Thetis con dulzura justo sobre él. -Así.

La sirena comenzó a sentir el movimiento guiado por Kanon sobre su cintura como si la brisa le balanceara y suspiro nerviosa ante la improvisada lección de baile.

-Mece tus pies, sigue mi movimiento, ¿lo entiendes? -la nerviosa sirena alzo su rostro hacia él y pudo observar los imponentes ojos del geminiano y sus labios gruesos a centímetros de los suyos. Un ligero mareo extraño la envolvió, dejándole hipnotizada ante aquel marino. Kanon a sus ojos resultaba... "exhultante".

-Kanon...-murmuro ella viendo fijamente las brillantes pupilas del santo, sintiendo como si la gravedad de sus pies le alejara del suelo ligeramente ante ese vaivény abrazo. Nunca había visto tan cerca a Kanon, no lo suficiente para analizarle, pero en esa ocasión le resultaba "lindo". Su mirada profunda, su fina nariz y mejillas pálidas le comenzaron a hacer sentir escalofríos.

De pronto, el marino la soltó lentamente suponiendo mentalmente todas aquellas cosas que ella pudiera estar pensando en silencio en aquel momento y le dio la espalda.

-Debo irme, hoy hay entrenamiento. - el geminiano suspiro pesadamente. Quizás su corazón le estaba ganando a su razón y eso era un gran problema para sí, se dijo, porque si, la sirena se comenzaba a revolverle la emoción y él lo sabía.

-Te deseo suerte en tu fiesta allá arriba,nos vemos Thetis.

Tras lo dicho, el geminiano salió de su habitación dejando confundida y dudativa a la sirena, quien giro su vista hacia la caja de chocolates en su cama y la tomo en sus manos, pensando en lo que había sucedido anteriormente. Era extraño pero cada vez se sentia mas cercana al Dragon del Mar.

-x-

Kanon aquel día termino sus entrenamientos y se quedo en la soledad de su pilar el resto del día, hasta que la noche le cubrió y escucho por sus compañeros que dos marinas ya habian partido a la fiesta de Julián, Sorrento y Thetis..

Particularmente aquella noche Kanon no podia dormir, quizás por la humedad abrumadora del ambiente o quizás porque mente vagaba diversos pensamientos que no le dejaban en paz, por lo que harto, se posó en la ventana de su habitación y ahí comenzo a observar hacia el exterior mientras divagaba.

¿Cómo la estaría pasando aquella sirena en la superficie, acaso luciría preciosa como lo hacía habitualmente o quizás, Julián por fin le correspondería por fin su amor?, se pregunto en sus divagaciones.

Kanon suspiro pues cada vez entendía que su corazón le estaba haciendo actuar "estúpidamente" atendiendo a Thetis como su prioridad, cuando la venganza era realmente la suya. Y justo cuando quiso volver a la cama a intentar una vez más dormir, antes de si quiera moverse, vio la silueta de la sirena, como si de una aparición se tratará, arribar a pasos lentos al filo de su pilar.

Kanon se levantó de su ventana curioso por aquella inusual visita y de inmediato bajo hasta el salón principal de su privado, para recibir a la sirena, que extrañamente, le buscaba.

-Thetis...-murmuro el geminiano al acercarse y analizándola a plenitud. Lucía un bello vestido blanco de fiesta, perlas preciosas atadas por su cuello y un peinado elegante de un prendedor de coral blanco, sin embargo, su rostro estaba empañado en lágrimas. Como niña pequeña y buscando refugio, la sirena no dijo nada y se abalanzo al pecho de Kanon, dejando caer su llanto profundo y amargo. El geminiano se quedó congelado ante aquel gesto y totalmente confuso, abrazo suavemente a la sirena.

\- ¿Qué haces en mi pilar, qué sucedió? - pregunto el santo en tono suave, acariciando su cabeza bajo su mentón.

 _-Kanon yo…lo vi, lo vi..._ -suspiro la sirena entre amargas lágrimas. _\- Lo vi..._

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Con otra chica.. _. a Julián._

El geminiano entonces comprendió todo. Entre lágrimas, ella continuo.

-Nunca había visto a Julián tan feliz con alguien, ni si quiera conmigo, creo que su corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

-Thetis…-suspiro Kanon sin nada más aparente por decir.

La sirena se recargo en el hombro del santo, hundiéndose en su calidez y lentamente comenzó a sollozar con amargura. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Kanon rebatió.

-Él es tu dios Thetis, no alguien a quien puedas amar, quise advertírtelo, te dije que te lastimarían si no eras inteligente con tus emociones y vete ahora. - el santo la alejo ligeramente de su cuerpo y le busco las mejillas.

-Vamos adentro.

La sirena acompaño al geminiano al interior de su pilar y ambos arribaron hasta la habitación del marino, sentándose al borde de la cama.

\- ¿Sabes algo? -la sirena, ya sin sollozar, pero aun melancólica le atendió. -Luces horrible así.

Kanon bromeo para animarla, aunque en el fondo sabía que ella lucia bonita para él de cualquier manera. Ella no pudo responderle nada, la tristeza la arrebasaba.

-Descansa ahora... te dejo mi cama. -murmuro el santo al verle melancólica y se levantó de aquella cama, pues si algo no sabía hacer Kanon era consolar, no era un hombre de calidos sentimientos, por lo que prefería dejarle sola a que ella sola calmara su dolor. -Mañana estarás mejor.

El geminiano se levantó de la cama y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta rumbo a su salón principal, sin embargo, ella inesperadamente...le habló.

 _-Quédate..._

Kanon soprendido, giro su rostro con el ceño intrigado hacia ella. _\- ¿Quieres... chocolates?_

El marino la vio sacar del elegante bolso que le acompañaba con su ropaje, aquella caja de chocolates que le había regalado él en la mañana. - Acompáñame, no quiero estar sola.

Kanon rio irónico y lentamente volvió a la cama, donde ella le extendió la caja de chocolates. Accederia flaqueando a su convicción personal, a ella.

-x-

Tras algunas horas de conversar en la madrugada y comer aquellos chocolates, la sirena cansada se dejó caer cansada en la cama del geminiano mientras él se acomodo a su lado a centímetros de ella, viéndola dormitar totalmente calmada en su mundo de ensueños. Y la vio suspirar en sueños, totalmente tranquila mientras su respirar rebotaba en sus mejillas al ras de la almohada, haciendole cosquillas en las mejillas.

 _-Tonta...-_ suspiro Kanon al verla dormir, hablándole como si pudiera oírle en sueños. _-No vengas a mí ahora, me estas confundiendo sirena y si vienes...quizás después...no pueda dejarte ir._

 _ **Continuará…**_

¡Lindos lectorcitos, se viene todo más tierno y romántico y habrá más del viaje de Milongas y Kanuchiz en el siguiente capítulo, quiero un poco de pasión para el fic, aunque aún es prematuro para ello, por lo pronto, espero si les esté gustando, nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6 Besos

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **Estaba mezclando pasado y presente en los capítulos, me disculpo porque me emocione y efectivamente se confundía al respecto, por ello ya solo haré ya solo viñetas secuenciales para que sea más claro. Dicho esto, que los disfruten.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6 Beso.**_

 _ **Sea and Scorpion**_

 _ **Scarleth Needle Story (Post Hades)**_

Tras terminar aquella pasta del restaurante y pedir la cuenta, Milo con una copa en los labios observo con travesura a Shaina, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué me miras tanto? -pregunto ella sin mucho ánimo.

-Vamos a un bar aquí cerca.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-Oh vamos Shaina, hay que divertirnos aquí, ¿no te agrada la idea? - objeto el santo meneando su copa entretenido con los últimos rastros de licor en ella.

-Tu idea de diversión es muy distinta a la mía y menos con este frio.

-Vamos... ¿si, solo un rato?, detrás de este restaurante hay uno muy bueno, vine anteriormente con Cam, la pasaremos bien.

La amazona alzo sus cejas, incrédula. Por fin descubría como había dado Milo con aquel lugar para vacacionar y como lo conocía tanto y era claro, solo en compañía de su amigo francés, el griego amante de sol podría dar con esos gélidos lugares. La amazona sin más remedio y nada más emocionante por hacer, alzo sus hombros desinteresadamente y Milo sonrió. Ella había accedido.

-x-

Milo y Shaina abandonaron aquel restaurante nuevamente tomados de las manos y caminaron entre la nieve algunos pasos hacia la calle contigua del barrio, donde una elegante y enorme puerta de madera de la cual emanaban risas y estruendoso sonido de música les recibió. Milo toco la puerta y tal cual si fuera asiduo del lugar, el recibidor le invito a entrar saludándole amigablemente. Y es que Milo en su única vista en aquel lugar había dejado una grata impresión en los dueños del lugar, pues se había puesto muy animado y había charlado con ellos tras el murmullo que había causado él y su amigo Camus con las féminas del lugar. Milo sin duda era una persona difícil de olvidar a donde quiera que fuera.

Les recibieron pidiéndoles a ambos sus gruesas ropas que les reconfortaban, enganchándolas en un recibidor, pues el interior del lugar el calor era de lo mejor.

-Qué guapa es su novia…-objeto el dueño del bar, guiándoles por un pasillo para asignarles mesa.

-Si así es, bellísima…-contesto Milo guiando de la cintura a la amazona, quien le fulmino con la mirada por el comentario y ambos continuaron sus caminos hasta llegar a una enorme puerta oscura.

Al cruzarla, un enorme salón los recibió, donde siluetas de distintas personas bailaban al ritmo dela música electrónica, tan solo iluminadas momentáneamente por luces brillantes convirtiéndolas en sombras y tambien, una amplia barra donde servían distintas bebidas.

Shaina se quedó perpleja al entrar, jamás había asistido a un lugar como ese lleno de ruido y gente alegre bailando, y sobretodo, tan hábilmente camuflajeado en el exterior de la calle para parecer solo una casa más.

Tras despedirse del dueño y obtener un par de cortesías en la barra del lugar, Milo pidió una cerveza y otra para la peliverde, quien mantenía la vista fija en la pista oscura donde las personas cantaban alegres con la canción al fondo. Milo le dio una cerveza a Shaina y sorbió la suya, observando a la pista también, sonriendo y agitando sutilmente sus hombros y cabeza al ritmo de una canción mientras la amazona a su lado, sorbía su cerveza a la par totalmente curiosa.

\- ¿A poco no es genial? -objeto Milo tras darle un largo sorbo a su espumosa cerveza. Shaina no contesto pues estaba suficientemente entretenida en lo que veía y solo se limito a suspirar.

La amazona tras beber su espumosa cerveza, dejo un poco de ella en sus labios y el santo fijo en ella, al ver aquel acto infantil, paso sus dedos por los labios de ella para limpiarla, tensándola al momento y haciéndole llevarse los dedos a su boca.

\- ¿Vamos a bailar? - pregunto el alacrán con ánimo hacia la dama, dejando su cerveza y la de ella en la barra y tomando su mano para guiarla a la pista, sin embargo, ella le negó de inmediato.

-Vamos Shaina, ¿ahora qué?

-Es que…- objeto ella dudosa-No se bailar.

Milo sonrió tiernamente ante lo dicho y sin importarle aquel hecho, la arrastró consigo hasta la mitad de la pista camuflajeando sus siluetas entre la oscuridad. Milo la acerco a su silueta y comenzó a remover sus hombros de forma rítmica a la música.

-Vamos siente la música Shaina…-objeto con una preciosa sonrisa el peliazul, mientras la dama veía a las personas a su alrededor como niña perdida y trataba torpemente de imitarlas.

\- ¡Agh!, no puedo con esto, es una ridiculez. -soltó la amazona frustrada al sentirse ridícula tras unos segundos de intentar bailar, dando media vuelta pretendiendo volver a la barra, sin embargo, Milo la sostuvo de la muñeca y la jalo nuevamente a su cuerpo, envolviéndola en su abrazo y agitándola suavemente a su ritmo. - Si no lo intentas, jamás lo lograrás.

La música hizo un cambio en aquel momento dejando algunos segundos latentes en silencio y una esfera de oscuridad los envolvió a los dos como si nada más existiera, solo ellos dos con sus respiraciones a escasos centímetros en aquel abrazo firme. El tiempo se detuvo. La respiración de ambos se hizo pesada y ambos emitieron un largo suspiro ante tanta cercanía de sus cuerpos. Luego entonces, las luces volvieron a encenderse con parpadeantes destelos blancos y ambos se alejaron sutilmente, pero continuaron bailando al ritmo cadencioso y meloso de la música.

Milo hundió sus dedos en las manos de Shaina entrelazándolas con las suyas y comenzó a moverla al ritmo de sus costillas vibrantes y ella, como si hubiese sido diseñada para ello, siguió su acople a perfección. La música comenzó a ser del agrado de la bella italiana quien con ligero ánimo, quizás motivada por el alcohol que había consumido anteriormente, comenzó a remover su cabeza y cantar el coro de la canción como lo hacían los demás a su alrededor a pesar de no conocerla a perfección. Toda aquella era una experiencia nueva para ella, pero no le desagradaba. Milo sonrió para sí triunfante mientras la veía bailar bajo su mentón, pues había descubierto otra faceta de Shaina y le encantaba. Estaba alegre, cantando entre sus labios a pesar de estar avergonzada, y moviéndose cada vez más animada al ritmo de la música incluso cantando con fuerza cuando en el coro de la canción todos gritaron a la par. Ambos realmente estaban felices en su pripio mundo, alejados de todo.

Tras largos minutos de baile, Milo arrastro a Shaina fuera de la multitud y la dejo en la barra de bebidas donde reposaban sus cervezas, pues sus necesidades fisiológicas le reclamaban tiempo.

-Voy al baño, regreso pronto, no te muevas de aquí. - objeto el santo hacia la joven peliverde y se alejó, dejándola con aquella cerveza suya en sus manos. La dama volvió a sorber su copa, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor hasta que…algo sucedió.

-x-

Un joven pelirrojo muy bien parecido se acercó a la barra a escasos centímetros de ella y la observo por el rabillo de su mirada beber en soledad su cerveza mientras él ordenaba un par de bebidas. Ladeó completamente su rostro tras pedir sus bebidas y le sonrió de manera seductora.

-Hola.

La italiana giro su vista hacia la voz que le hablaba y frunció el ceño confundida, asegurándose que era a ella a quien le hablaba aquel pelirrojo.

\- ¿Por qué tan sola, bella mujer? –soltó el hombre, quien portaba una singular trenza roja corta en su cabello. - ¿Acaso vienes sola?

La amazona se descolocó pues jamás se había encontrado en una situación como esa. Ella solo negó confundida con la cabeza y centro su mirada en la cerveza a su frente.

-Es una lástima entonces que alguien deje a una mujer tan preciosa como tu sola, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y mis amigos a mi mesa al fondo?, podemos pasarla bien.

Shaina negó tímida buscando con la mirada a Milo por el sendero en el que se habia ido.

Aquel hombre poso su silueta demasiado cerca de Shaina, y suspiro removiéndole los cabellos verdes. - ¿Estas segura?

La dama para evitarle quiso volver a tomar el vaso de la cerveza y sorber indiferente de él, sin embargo, la mano de aquel hombre sujeto la de Shaina improvisadamente, retándola a prestarle atención. La amazona de inmediato saco aquella fuerza arraigada en ella ante osado acto y cuando quiso abofetearle, una voz a su espalda habló.

-Tienes un segundo, maldito imbécil para soltarla o voy a hacerte pedazos…-Milo hablo a espaldas del ambos y frunció el ceño al reconocer a su "evidente" rival de amores.

-Milo de Escorpio, ¡qué barbaridad! -objeto aquel guerrero asgardiano soltando la mano de la italiana ante la sorpresa de ella porque aquel hombre pelirrojo reconocía al santo que le acompañaba. Milo tomo a Shaina, protegiéndola y la coloco tras su silueta. - Siempre tan oportuno, insecto asqueroso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí estúpido Surt? -objeto con desdén el del octavo Templo, dibujando una sonrisa irónica- ¿Otra vez tratando de llamar la atención y queriendo robar lo de los demás?

\- ¿Con robar te refieres a la chica detrás de ti u otra vez estas paranoico por la atención de Camus? - retó el pelirrojo señalando a Shaina.

-Ella viene conmigo imbécil, muérete de la envidia como siempre lo haces con todo lo que es mío. - objeto Milo con rencor.

-Qué maldita suerte encontrarme contigo Escorpio. -rebatió irónico el guerrero de Asgard viendo al peliazul apretar los puños. - Pero si quieres iniciar una pelea por esto, no tengo ningún problema, eres un santo mediocre.

\- ¡Te voy a…! -Milo alzo su puño dispuesto a golpearle, sin embargo, Shaina le jalo del brazo y poso su figura frente a él.

-Vámonos Milo, te lo pido por favor, hazlo por mí. - objeto Shaina preocupada ante el santo, quien mantenía su quijada apretada de coraje. El santo suspiro con pesadez y atendiendo a la prudencia de Shaina y recelo de ella, comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la salida.

-Hazle caso a tu novia imbécil, te rompería la cara en dos segundos…-objeto el pelirrojo a distancia y continuo con sus bebidas en la barra mientras la amazona y santo avanzaban hacia el exterior del bar. Hbai sido sin duda un mal momento para todos.

-x-

Milo y Shaina salieron de aquel bar abrigándose en el exterior y este manoteo frustrado sin importarle el frio mientras se mal colocaba la chamarra, maldiciendo en las calles llenas de nieve por aquela casualidad con el asgardiano.

\- ¡Ese imbécil siempre fastidiando! - clamó el santo ante la asombrada italiana por la ira contenida del alacrán, quien trato de tranquilizarle buscándole abrigar correctamente la chamarra y colocándole el gorro de sus ropas. Milo aun alterado se dejó atender por ella, pero continúo maldiciendo por debajo.

-Tranquilízate Milo.

\- ¡Escuchaste a ese imbécil, ¿santo mediocre?, argh! - suspiro frenético el santo mientras Shaina le acomodaba el gorro y los cabellos tras hacer lo propio con los suyos. - ¡Debí haberte cortado la lengua y clavado la cara en la maldita barra de madera para que recordara su lugar, de no ser porque me lo pediste, le hubiera hecho tragar cada palabra!

La italiana al ver aun la alteración del santo, tomo sus mejillas y le hizo mirarle fijamente.

-Escúchame, escúchame…-el santo comenzó a aspirar profundamente para tratar de serenarse y se fijó en las preciosas orbes esmeraldas de Shaina. -Ya olvídalo, vamos a caminar un poco para que te relajes. ¿Bien?

El santo asintió y comenzó a caminar de la mano de la italiana, aunque para él fuese difícil olvidar lo sucedido.

Y así, y a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba el frio la italiana, ambos comenzaron a caminar entre las calles nevadas, por un muelle que daba la vista perfecta al mar gélido.

-Seguramente ha venido a ver a Camus, no hay otro motivo por el que ese imbécil haya hecho parada aquí…-comento para sí el escorpión mientras caminaba con la dama.

-Milo por favor, ya olvídalo, no perdamos el tiempo hablado de él.

-Lo siento Shaina, pero solo ese imbécil sabe sacarme de mis casillas. -objeto el santo, y a metros de si, diviso una pequeña banca de hierro balanceable. - ¿Quieres sentarte ahí?

La dama asintió y ambos llegaron hasta aquella banca cubierta de nieve. Milo entonces retiro con sus manos la nieve y seco toscamente la banca con su chamarra, invitando a sentarse a la dama.

Ella accedió y se sentó junto a él mientras veían el mar a su frente y se balanceaban ligeramente con la punta de sus pies en aquella banca.

-Es bonito desde aquí este lugar…-murmuro ella hacia el santo acomodado a su lado.

-Sí que lo es.

-x-

Tras unos minutos de silencio apreciando aquella postal de nieve, Milo tomó un poco de la nieve en sus pies y sin mucho que hacer, aburrido comenzó a hacer un par de bolitas a pesar del dolor en sus manos del frio de la nieve. Shaina le miro extrañada y observo como el santo hacia dos diminutos muñequitos de nieve junto a ella, sentándolos entre ambos.

\- ¿Qué haces? -pregunto ella hacia el entretenido santo.

-A ti y a mí, sentados justo como estamos ahora.

La amazona centello sus ojos ante la confesión y vio al santo reír de forma infantil, decorando con algunas ramitas al borde de sus pies a esos muñequitos de nueve, dándoles bracitos, ojos y boca. Shaina sonrió suavemente al ver finalizados a aquel par de muñequitos y aunque quiso evitarlo, no pudo dejar de conmoverse ante el acto.

Tras ello y ante los evidentes escalofrios de ella, ambos se levantaron de aquella banca volviendo hacia el hotel donde ambos se hospedaban mientras aquel par de muñequitos se quedaban ahí sentados en aquella banca, abrazados juntos.

-x-

Milo y Shaina llegaron al hotel nuevamente y se despojaron de sus humedecidas ropas del exterior dejando las chamarras y gorros sobre una silla, reconfortándose de inmediato con el calor de la habitación.

\- Voy a tomar un baño. -objeto ella hacia el santo tras depositar sus ropas en la silla, quien de inmediato, se sentó en la amplia cama.

-Bien.

El santo se echó en la cama tras lo dicho y vio a la amazona adentrase al elegante baño donde una regadera con tina le esperaba. Y cuando la amazona quiso desprenderse las ropas y ducharse, una contrariedad surgió, pues al querer abrir la regadera, ella empezó a juguetear con las llaves pues no sabía cuál era la llave de agua caliente.

El santo cansado al escuchar el rechinar del fierro entre las llaves de agua, supuso lo que acontencia y se levantó a ayudar a la amzona, adentrandose al baño sin aviso.

\- ¿Cómo funciona la llave? - objeto ella hacia el santo, haciéndole adentrarse a la tina vacía con ella.

-Izquierda es la caliente, la derecha la fría, pero asegúrate de apretar este botón. -el santo señalo hacia un interruptor junto a la regadera. -Para que funcione la regadera y no la tina.

El santo caballerosamente se alzó para remover el interruptor y al hacerlo y al estar las llaves de agua abiertas, comenzó a recibir el chorro de agua directamente en la cara al igual que Shaina, mojándolos a ambos aun con las prendas.

\- ¡Me estas mojando! - objeto ella mojando su figura con ropa.

\- ¡Maldición! - soltó el santo buscando apagar las llaves de agua, aunque para entonces ya era demasiado tarde pues su silueta con ropa ya estaba totalmente empapada. Ante el suceso, Shaina quiso salir de la tina pero ante lo escurridizo del mármol en la tina, ella resbalo sutilmente apoyándose para no caer en el pecho y brazos del santo.Él le sostuvo con su abrazo, aunque en corazón algo vibró.

En aquel momento el silencio los rodeo por completo y los hizo suspirar pesadamente ante lo improvisada de la situación. Para Milo, Shaina le resulto el ser más hermoso del mundo con su mirada esmeralda alterandole el corazón mientras ella, sin pretenderlo, comenzó a temblar nerviosa en el abrazo del santo.

Sus miradas se fundieron en una sola y ya ninguno de los dos pudo contener aquella tensión sexual entre ambos ante sus siluetas mojadas.

-Shaina…-suspiro Milo con la mirada ligeramente apagada por su excitación y en un impulso, sujeto su nuca y atrapo sus labios carnosos. Para su buena suerte, ella le correspondío y un nuevo capítulo en la vida de ambos se inició.

-x-

 _ **Sea Story (Pre-Saga de Poseidón)**_

Cuando Kanon vio una vez más a Thetis morder una manzana bajo su regazo en el salón de su pilar donde ambos permanecían sentados, sonrió percibiendo la calidez que ella le provocaba en sí, deslizándose por sus venas hasta su corazón. Poco a poco se daba cuenta que ella era el complemento de su ser, mismo que le inspiraba calma y la alegría que tanto le hacían falta a su vida. Por eso apreciaba cada minuto a su lado, ahora más desde que ella se había desencantado de Poseidón y pasaba largo tiempo consigo, pues podía ser él mismo sin aparentar rudeza y reír como si nada más existiera en el mundo en su compañia.

-Kanon…- soltó ella mientras reía mordisqueando aquella manzana con sensualidad, tan atrapantes para los ojos del santo, dejando una mancha de jugo en sus labios. - ¿Cantarías para mí?

El geminiano rio ante la propuesta y negó con La cabeza de forma exagerada. - ¿Por qué haría esa ridiculez?

-Pues no lo sé, porque te lo estoy pidiendo…-resoplo ella con ánimo. - A mí siempre me piden hacerlo, pero yo nunca lo he pedido y quisiera que tú lo hicieras tu por mí, tu voz grave es bonita.

El santo alzo su ceja ante aquel halago y sonrió divertido hacia ella.

-No,no lo haré señorita.

-¡Por favor!

-No.

-Kanon, por favor.- suplico ella con ojos tiernos.

-De acuerdo lo hare, pero…quiero algo a cambio. -la sirena tras lo dicho, se topó con los ojos del santo destilando travesura. –Quiero… quiero _besarte a cambio._

\- ¡¿Qué?!-cuestiono ella con diversión jugueteando con la manzana en sus manos.

-Quiero algo a cambio, si no sería justo darte ese "placer" de escucharme, pides mucho. - el santo estaba tentando a su suerte, pues si bien esperaba que la sirena se negara ante la propuesta y así evitar su ridículo, también era una moneda al aire, pues si ella accedía tendría oportunidad de volverle a sentir la piel.

Thetis centro su mirada en la manzana, poniéndose sería un instante y sin pensarlo mucho, contestó.

-Bueno… es un trato, supongo que debe valer la pena.

El geminiano se acicalo los cabellos, nervioso y rio en una larga carcajada.

\- ¿Estas segura? -volvió a cuestionarle con travesura. -Tienes más que perder que yo.

-Segura…-objeto la rubia con una sonrisa libertina.

El marino entonces supo que hablaba en serio y tosió nervioso.

-Bien…-respondió triunfante y carraspeo de nuevo la garganta. -Entonces cantare la canción griega de los cumpleaños.

\- ¡No esa no! - objeto la sirena con diversión y queja. -…Una de verdad, que tenga una letra y melodía.

-Bueno…-suspiro el santo con pesadez.- Pero quiero mi beso tan pronto acabe. -el santo comenzó a sentir sus manos sudorosas apoyadas sobre el mármol y tosió tratando de encontrar un tono de voz que no le dejara en ridículo provocando risillas en ella. Y tras un largo suspiro, el marino entono en un grave acento:

" _Tal vez no te he tratado tan bien como debería, tal vez no te he amado tanto como debería, tal vez nunca te abracé en todos esos momentos tan solitarios y supongo que nunca te dije: Siempre estás en mi mente, Siempre estás en mi mente"_

Tras cantar aquella estrofa, la sirena se quedó quieta ante lo precioso que se escuchaba la voz de Kanon para ella, eclipsándose en el rostro sobre si del santo, quien cantaba sin mirarla para no apenarse aún más de lo que sus mejillas enrojecidas mostraban. La piel de ella comenzó a erizarse a cada letra y un suspiro se hizo largo en su pecho.

" _Supongo que nunca te dije que estaba feliz de que fueras mía, si te hice sentir así, siento mucho haber estado tan ciego, dame una oportunidad para compensarte, pues siempre estuviste en mi mente, siempre estuviste en mi mente"._

Tras terminar aquella estrofa, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y el geminiano expectante ante su "aficionado" canto, giro sus ojos al cielo tratando de evitarla hasta que ella le suspiro.

- _Qué bonita…_ ¿De dónde es?

El de cabellos azulados bajo su mentón para verle y la vio serena sin risa o burla aparente, reafirmándole lo dicho.

-Sí, supongo la escuche en algún lugar allá arriba, no lo recuerdo. -la rubia se quedó meditando la letra bella de la canción y suspiro para sí, hasta que él le interrumpió.

\- Ahora...quiero mi beso.

\- ¡Ish! -soltó ella con fastidio, arrugando su nariz ante el poco romanticismo de su compañero. - ¿Tu nunca pierdes, Dragón del mar?

La sirena sentada en su regazo, se alzó lentamente ante la demanda y le miro resignada.-Esta bien, hagamoslo.

El santo atrevido tomo sus mejillas palidas, distraida y la miro unos segundos con la mirada brillante. La sirena comenzó a tensarse ante la cercanía que había hecho en aquel movimiento su aliento con el suyo y sin pensarlo mucho, el santo pronuncio con candor.

-Abre tus labios…no vas a olvidarlo esta vez.

La sirena sonrió divertida ante lo dicho y en un suspiro percibió los arrebatados labios de Kanon posarse sobre los suyos, danzantes piel a piel, hasta que su lengua se adentró a su boca rozando sus dientes y sulente, le robo un tímido gemido, pues el sabor de manzana había quedado en toda su preciosa boca y el geminiano deseoso de su paladar, lamio con suavidad cada rincón con restos del néctar.

Kanon no se separó inmediatamente pues disfrutaba mucho sentirle la piel asi que acicalo su diestro musculo contra el de ella, percibiendo la excitación en su cuerpo por su caricia profunda. Y apasionado, mordisqueo suavemente el labio inferior de ella, jalándolo hacia su figura antes de separarse. Las mejillas de Thetis enrojecieron ante el súbito de aquella caricia y le hicieron evitarle la mirada tras ello, pues solo Kanon podía hacerle sentir tan avivada y cambiante con tan solo un beso.

-Gracias… estuvo delicioso. -sonrió cínico el santo tras su beso, soltándole las mejillas y olvidándose de aquel ridículo momento que le había hecho pasar la rubia ante su demanda.

 _-Kanon._

-x-

Sin embargo, aquel par de amantes no habían sido los únicos en "disfrutar" aquel excitante evento.

Sorrento sin pretenderlo, les sorprendió a distancia así, labio a labio y se quedó quieto ante aquella caricia de ambos marinos, pensando en sí mismo si debía interferir o no. Un asunto en particular lo había llevado a buscar la Dragón Marino y nada más podía ser más importante que eso, por lo que, al verlos separados tras aquel beso, se aproximó a ellos tosiendo para advertir su presencia.

-Buenas tardes, no sabía que estaba ocupado. - objeto el flautista cuando se adentró sin avisar hacia el pilar del Dragón Marino buscándole informar como se encontraba la situación con Asgard y del Santuario, donde sabia su hermano Saga hacia lo que quería como Patriarca ante la desaparición de Athena.

La sirena saludo escueta al joven flautista incomodo dentro del pilar y se puso de pie ante la mirada de ellos.

-Creo que debo irme, nos veremos más tarde, Dragón Marino. - objeto la rubia tímida, incorporándose de aquel mármol donde reposaba con Kanon y saliendo ante la mirada atenta de Sorrento, quien no comprendía la conducta tan "inapropiada" de ser de la sirena y cambiante tras volver de aquella fiesta de Julián.

-Habla Sorrento. -indico Kanon al estar solo con su compañero, quien extrañamente estaba de buen humor.

-He venido a darle noticias sobre Asgard y Atenas, aunque antes, si me lo permite, me gustaría comentarle algo.

El geminiano alzo su ceja pues era extraño que Sorrento quisiera conversa con él y le asintió animado. - Dime.

-Disculpe que emita este comentario, pues se bien que ni si quiera es de mi interés, pero, lo que sucede con Thetis y usted no es correcto. -soltó el flautista sin rodeos. -No creo que sea correcto que mantenga "este" tipo de relación con ella.

Kanon entonces comprendió que Sorrento les había sorprendido besándose, aunque realmente no le importo.

\- ¿De qué hablas Sorrento? - objeto Kanon con una sonrisa cínica apoyandose desfachatado en el mármol donde estaba sentado. -Tal pareces celoso al respecto.

El de cabellos lilas no emitió expresión alguna y rebatió.

-No es eso, para mi Thetis es una gran amiga, la respeto como si fuera una hermana y me da la impresión que juega con ella. -objeto con frialdad el de cabellos lilas, quien era el único con valor para enfrentar al Dragón en aquel lugar. -No le haga daño solo por lo que ella siente ahora por Julián, ha estado vulnerable por lo que vio en la fiesta, sin embargo, sus sentimientos son puros. Si la ama, demuéstreselo, gane su corazón de forma honesta y trátela como la dama que es, no la esconda como su amante en su pilar ni provoque rumores de ustedes con los demás marinos porque ella merece su propio respeto por sus méritos, pero si no es así, entonces ponga distancia entre ustedes y aléjese.

Kanon rio cínico ante lo dicho. - ¿Has acabado?

El geminiano se alzó del asiento de mármol tras ver al flautista estoico y paso a un lado del marino hasta la puerta de su pilar, quien erguido y a diferencia de sus demás colegas no le temía.

-No debería contestarte absolutamente nada porque lo que pasa entre Thetis y yo, solo es entre nosotros, pero ya que veo tu cabalidad e interés en ello, te diré que no estoy jugando con ella. -objeto desfachatado el de cabellos azulados. -Así que mantén tu romántica cabeza en otro sitio y comienza a hablar de Asgard y lo que venias a decirme antes de que me canse y me largue a dormir.

El marino flautista negó con su cabeza ante la contestación y sin más por objetar suspiro, comenzando a narrarle los sucesos en Asgard mientras Kanon dirigía su mirada hacia el exterior de su pilar, pensando en lo difícil, vulnerable y tenso que la disfrutable "relación" con la sirena le provocaba.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Si tienen la oportunidad, léanlo nuevamente con la canción Somebody Else de 1975 es la canción perfecta para las escenas de Milo y Shaina.**_

 _ **Y la canción que canta Kanon se llama Always in my mind, es de Michael Bublé, la letra esta en español.**_

 _ **Gracias a Bonnie Butler, Beauty amazon, Nickole 626 y a todo lector silencioso por darse el tiempo a leer.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Pasión

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. El siguiente capítulo contiene texto explicito sexual, no apto para menores.**

 **Capítulo 7 Pasión**

 **Scarleth Needle Story**

Cuando sus labios se unieron por fin el fuego de sus corazones se fundió en uno solo. Milo no dudo y hundió sus largos dedos en las hebras verdes de Shaina apretando la nuca de la joven italiana hacia su boca tan fuerte como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Aquel beso era tan apasionado que no le importo morderle los labios a la italiana en su ansiedad y hacerle sangrar ligeramente, pues Milo había deseado tanto aquellos carnosos que negarse ahora a ellos era un pecado.

Shaina tímida se dejó vencer y caer en el encanto del Escorpión cuando al percibir que el aire de su respiro se desvanecía por su nariz, abrió los labios para tomar aire y dejo que la lengua intrusa del santo se adentrara a su boca y dominante acariciara la punta de la suya, sometiéndola a su pasión.

Poco importaba el frio tiempo de afuera cuando en aquella habitación los dos santos se consumían en su calor pasional. Milo intemperante la acorralo en un hábil movimiento contra la pared y pronto sus manos buscaron hundirse contra las suyas apegándolas a la fría loza mientras sus bocas danzaban ardientes de pasión.

Milo se separo de ella un instante y rozando la punta de su nariz contra la suya, tomo un respiro en su vehemente acción apagando ligeramente sus ojos por la excitación.

-Shaina…Shaina, te deseo tanto. -soltó sin rodeos el alacrán.

Ella sonrió suavemente ante aquella sentencia, pues ella también podía sentir como aquellas cosquillas electrizantes de su piel ascendían por su vientre hasta su pecho deseando sentirle la piel al santo a pesar de sus dudas. Ella le miró fijamente con aquel brillo fulminante en sus pupilas y aspiro profundamente buscando el valor que necesitaba para darle una respuesta guiada por su instinto.

-Entonces, hazme el amor Milo. Hoy solo pensaré en ti. -soltó la italiana temblando ante el nerviosismo que aquella sentencia había dejado en su piel. Milo le sonrió triunfante con esa preciosa sonrisa que podía regalarle el cielo y se abalanzo a sus labios, aunque esta vez más suave depositando un beso fugaz para después errante avanzar por boca, por sus mejillas, la curvatura de su cuello, oído y hombro buscándole elevarle la pasión. Shaina entonces dejo caer sus brazos por el cuello del santo mientras este le descubría cada curvatura de su piel rápidamente de aquellas prendas ceñidas y húmedas hasta dejarla en total desnudez para su mirada. Una a una las ropas húmedas de Shaina se deslizaron por su piel, así como las del santo cayendo a un lado de la tina mientras se acicalaban la figura en cada caricia.

Y cuando ella estuvo a completa exposición para él, el santo se dio un tiempo para examinarla a placer. Su piel blanca como luna, las rosadas montañas de su cuerpo húmedo y perfecto, cincelado tal si fuera por los dioses y su brillante mirada esmeralda dedicándole su tiempo exclusivamente a él, le encendieron los sentidos.

En aquel momento, Milo dejo el agua de la tina correr y descendió con la dama hacia ella, sentándose al ras de la tina y extendiéndole su mano hacia la italiana, invitándole a acompañarle. Ella no dudo y lentamente se hinco frente a él, extendiéndole sus brazos para fundirse en su piel en su abrazo y desvanecer su desnudez entre el agua cálida que brotaba del grifo.

Milo entonces, tomo de un mueble de mármol a su lado, una cinta y hábilmente le recogió los cabellos en una coleta a la italiana para después hacer lo mismo con su cabello y una vez sosteniéndole entre sus brazos, le guio los fornidos muslos de la italiana al borde de su cintura, sentándole al frente de su piel mientras su pecho y latidos quedaban al frente de su mirada.

Milo la analizo sentada frente a si, preciosa con la piel húmeda y con descaro y sin limitarse más, probo la delicada piel rosada de su pecho arrancándole los más tímidos suspiros a la dama mientras con su otra mano libre le acariciaba la espalda y la curvatura bajo ella.

Milo sin duda tenia vasta experiencia en las artes del amor, por lo que no le fue difícil estimular de manera gloriosa a Shaina, quien se mantenía sostenida del grueso cuello del santo entre sus manos y se aferraba a él con dureza.

Shaina involuntariamente se permitió disfrutar cada caricia propiciada por los gruesos labios del santo y cuando el santo le cedió un instante, ella ataco su cuello, succionándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente mientras el santo echaba su cabeza en el borde de la bañera llevándolo a la locura.

Milo desvaneció entonces sus amplias y ásperas manos por la cintura de la dama percibiendo como el agua humedeciendo su piel le permitía sentir a perfección la suave tez de la dama y resbalar a placer entre sus manos. Milo ascendió hasta los huesos de los omoplatos de la italiana, dejándole percibir el cosquilleo que aquella aguja escarlata en su dedo índice dejaba en su avance.

Milo estaba envenenado y a completa merced de la italiana, de pronto ya nada existía más que ellos dos ante el mundo. Pronto, el griego tomo con una de sus manos el mentón de la italiana y lo guio a su boca para mostrarle aquella lujuria que ella estaba provocando en él, llevándole al límite y volvió a probar a sus labios con arrebato mientras sus sexos bajo el agua se rozaban sutilmente.

Milo la alejo un instante y se regaló unos segundos para mirarla a los ojos. Quiso guardar para siempre aquella imagen de la preciosa cobra desnuda frente a si y grabarla centímetro a centímetro en su memoria. En aquel momento, si el santo había estado con bellas mujeres, ninguna se comparaba con la que en aquel momento llenaba sus ojos de locura.

-Shaina…-susurro con dulzura el griego, una que solo se permitía con ella. -Ya una vez estuvimos de la misma manera al borde de esta situación y sé que si continuamos ya no podré parar, ¿estas segura de esto?

La dama le acaricio los cabellos y dejo apiladas sus palmas en las mejillas del santo, observándole desde aquella ligera altura sobre si desde donde ella observaba al suplicante santo deshaciéndose en deseos de poseerla. Shaina apego su aliento hacia Milo anhelante de su boca y suspiro:

-Ya no pienses más, solo disfrutemos de este momento, ¿De acuerdo? - Shaina sin dejarle refutar, beso arrebatadamente a Milo y este cerro sus ojos disfrutando a placer aquel momento del que era presa. La esencia de Shaina se desvanecía en sus venas.

Milo entonces ya no dudo y dejo que sus manos errantes vagaran hasta la intimidad de la italiana bajo el agua, preparándole para recibirle y acomodando su intimidad encendida en el umbral de la italiana.

Milo la abrazo a su piel y poso sus manos firmes en la cintura de la cobra, suspirándole mientras ella temblorosa era guiada por el santo, empujándola contra su cuerpo.

La joven Cobra cerro sus ojos fuertemente y recargo su silueta contra el rostro del santo al percibir el pequeño tirón en su vientre al ser tomada por primera vez. Milo se sorprendió cuando al fusionar completamente su piel con la de Shaina, ella dejo escapar un quejido, tensándola y supo bien que esa era su primera vez en el amor para ella.

Absorto por aquel bello momento que ella le regalaba, la abrazo a su piel y le busco rápidamente el rostro tratando de reconfortarla.

-Tranquila…deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi calor…-le pronuncio mientras le besaba las mejillas con dulzura. Milo la hundió completamente a su cuerpo percibiendo la estrechez de su fulgor rodeándole la virilidad y se mantuvo dentro de su piel un instante permitiendo que la italiana se acostumbrara a su intrusión.

Y así unidos piel a piel ambos esperaron unos minutos a que la figura frágil de Shaina se removiera en vaivén sobre el santo, y comenzara a percibir aquel cosquilleo electrizante en su piel.

Shaina cerro sus ojos dejándose embriagar por el delicioso placer percibido a cada movimiento y aunque en su mente hubo un instante en que la imagen de Seiya paso en ella, pues ella había fantaseado un sinfín de veces siendo tomada por primera vez por el Pegaso, pronto se desvaneció cuando la mirada tierna y apasionada de Milo la abrumo, observándola fijamente en su encuentro mientras ella se removía suavemente sobre su piel, sin prisa, sin tiempo.

El espacio los envolvió a ambos en un apasionado encuentro que los llevo a la cumbre de los deseos y fue ahí que, al llegar al clímax de la pasión, ese mismo donde la razón se perdió en suspiros agitados, ambos se quedaron un momento con los ojos apagados, apoyando sus frentes, una sobre otra y sintiéndose temblar tras aquel mágico encuentro.

Fue entonces que Milo al sentirse totalmente entregado a Shaina y tras saber que él había sido el primero en su vida, con aquel tiempo compartido y pequeñas experiencias entre ambos, pronuncio una palabra que quizás solo siempre decía de broma:

-Te quiero…-

Shaina abrió los ojos al escucharlo aun jadeante y se sorprendió completamente al ver al santo con los ojos apagados, esbozándole en un tono profundo y sincero todo aquello que había callado su corazón en palabras. -Te quiero Shaina

Sus ojos brillaron y un inexplicable nerviosismo se hizo en su piel, quebrándole en pedazos por dentro el alma Shaina entonces se preguntó, ¿era así como se sentía realmente ser amada, era esa calidez en su pecho y la plenitud en aquel momento lo que todos llamaban amor?

Shaina comenzó a temblar e involuntariamente un par de incipientes lágrimas rodaron de sus mejillas. Milo abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al verla llorar, acariciándole las mejillas como si de una pequeña niña se tratara. Un beso sutil se dio entre ambos tras aquella sentencia y así los dos se quedaron abrazados largos minutos dentro de la tibia agua.

Las cosas habrían de cambiar.

 **Sea Story.**

A Kanon poco le había importado la advertencia de Sorrento sobre Thetis, de hecho, cada vez ambos eran más cercanos y pasaban largos ratos acompañándose en aquel mundo de soledad bajo el mar. La tentación les rondaba y poco a poco cada uno iba descubriendo los sentimientos por cada uno.

Como aquella noche donde ambos, Kanon y Thetis permanecían sentados al filo de la puerta del Pilar del Dragón Marino observando "al cielo marino" que oscuro se removía como una fuente de luz al correr el agua, haciéndose cuestionar ¿Qué futuro que les esperaba a ambos?

Kanon tras charlar un largo rato sobre sus aventuras en la superficie, se echó descarado en el suelo de mármol, con las manos en la nuca y continuo en silencio escuchando aquel chiste que la bella sirena le narraba sobre sus compañeros.

Ella al verle tirado desfachatado como ningún otro marino, le pico una de sus costillas con su dedo índice para removerle y fastidiarle.

\- ¿Me estas escuchando, Dragón marino?

Él le removió aquel dedo juguetón de la sirena con una de sus manos que libero de su nuca al sentirle, y le pronuncio juguetonamente:

-Basta Thetis y si, te escucho perfectamente.

-Pues no parece. -objeto divertida la rubia ante el calmado marino. -Además siéntate bien, así siento que no me estas poniendo atención.

-No quiero, mejor échate conmigo, es más cómodo.

\- ¡No!, es incómodo.

-Vamos hazlo. -objeto el santo estirándole su mano libre para invitarle a echarse con él en el suelo.

Ella le regalo una mirada traviesa y poco convincente al marino y como si no tuviera opción, lentamente se echó sobre el frio mármol del suelo, observando a su lado al marino de cabellos esparcidos azulados y sonrisa tibia.

Hasta aquel momento, Thetis supo que algo había cambiado en su interior. Aquel tiempo junto a Kanon había hecho espacio en su corazón, inundando de su esencia, su figura. Comenzaban a haber días en que ya no concebía sus días sin él, sin su risa, sin su conversación y aquella seguridad que le proporcionaba su compañía sintiéndose por fin cómplice con alguien en aquel lugar solitario.

Inconscientemente mientras pensaba en ello, con una sonrisa en sus labios en completo silencio Thetis analizo a profundidad a Kanon, quien miraba al techo de su pilar despreocupado y una de sus manos en el suelo se apoyó sobre la del marino y acaricio el borde de sus dedos con ternura.

Kanon frunció sus ojos al sentir aquella caricia inesperada y alzo ligeramente su mentón para ver la mano de Thetis unida a la suya. Inmediatamente ladeó su rostro hacia ella y la miro intrigado por tal acción.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto el santo sin entender aquel brillo en los ojos de Thetis y su preciosa sonrisa dedicada a él.

-Nada, solo te miro. - soltó suspirando la rubia.

Kanon alzo una de sus cejas, completamente intrigado, preguntándose si, ¿acaso era posible que Thetis le estuviera exponiendo sus sentimientos en algo implícito? No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría a razón.

Kanon entrelazo sus dedos en la palma de Thetis y la alzo a la altura su mano, observado aquella unión de sus manos con detenimiento. La vio sonreír aún más con aquel gesto y travieso como era, sin anunciarlo, echo su cuerpo hábilmente sobre el de Thetis, acorralándola con su cuerpo y sorprendiéndola completamente.

Los largos cabellos de Kanon escurrieron por los bordes de su nuca y Thetis de inmediato se puso nerviosa cuando el aliento de Kanon quedo a escasos centímetros del suyo, cazándola.

Y aunque anteriormente le había rehuido a su cercanía, esta vez se percibía diferente.

-Pues ahora puedes verme aún más de cerca. -soltó con cinismo el geminiano y le sonrió candoroso.

Thetis le correspondió. -Cínico.

-Ese es mi talento.

Ambos se quedaron callado un instante, observándose frente a frente la mirada, sus finas facciones y anhelantes las curvaturas de sus labios.

Kanon comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntario a aquella cercanía y con cierto recelo, pregunto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Thetis?

Ella observo el fulgor en los ojos de Kanon y dejo soltar un suspiro largo contra su rostro.

-A ti. -pronuncio en un suspiro la rubia, abrazando con sus delicadas manos la silueta del marino. Kanon se desconcertó un poco ante a revelación pues durante mucho tiempo Thetis le había rehuido a si y ahora se exponía a plenitud para él.

Las palabras sobraron en aquel instante, ya no había más por decir, si no demostrar con hechos lo que el corazón de ambos acallaba. Kanon cerro sus ojos y apreso sin anunciar los carnosos labios de Thetis entre los suyos y danzo apasionadamente en ellos.

Ya no había más, por fin sus sentimientos bailaban en sintonía dispuestos a su entrega. Kanon se deshizo en aquel beso con la sirena, percibiendo el cosquilleo en toda su silueta al poseerla de aquella manera. Era extraño, pero Kanon quien sabia poco de felicidad, concluyo en que aquel momento definitivamente era uno de ellos.

Kanon ya no resistió los deseos de su cuerpo y se alzó del suelo para tomarla entre sus brazos y guiarla hasta aquella habitación propia del pilar.

Y entre sombras que les cubrían la piel, Kanon dejó caer a la sirena sobre la cama y una vez ahí, apoyo su peso sobre ella dejándole sentir su avivada silueta.

Sobre sus ropas ambos se explotaron cada musculatura, fundiendo sus labios en arrebatados suspiros anhelantes y delirantes comenzaron a descubrirse la piel de sus prendas.

Kanon dejo su fornido torso a exposición de la rubia, quien guio la yema de sus dedos por cada borde de su piel, siendo guiada por su tacto en la oscuridad y conociendo cada cicatriz en su piel.

El dragón marino por su parte, percibió por primera vez la delicadeza del cuerpo de Thetis, la perfección de cada curva que se moldeaba en su mano y vago por su cuello, descendiendo hasta su pecho y probando el perfecto tacto. Sus manos aventureras, de gruesos dedos se adentraron en la intimidad de la dama, estimulándole y reconociéndole a placer aquel cuerpo jamás tocado.

La rubia arqueo su armonioso cuerpo arrebatada de locura ante las caricias de Kanon y dejo escapar una sinfonía dulce de jadeos pronunciándole Dragón Marino.

Kanon al sentir la humedad en su piel, se hizo espacio entre su piel y apego completamente a ella antes de reclamarla.

-Aun puedo detenerme…-objeto el geminiano con candor.

Thetis le sonrió en la oscuridad y tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos. -No lo hagas.

Kanon beso sus labios una última vez y comenzó a adentrase en su virginal cuerpo sintiéndole tensarse y aferrarse a las sábanas bajo si por su impulso. Kanon no dudo y gruño con descaro al cobijar su interior.

El calor y locura que Thetis le ofrecía le estaba haciendo perder la razón. Kanon comenzó a removerse lentamente sobre la frágil silueta de la sirena y la llamo entre jadeos por su nombre, percibiendo la magia electrizante apoderarse de su cuerpo. Durante apasionados momentos, la sintonía de su danza pasional comenzó a vibrar aún más enardecida y sus cuerpos llegaron a la cumbre del delirio, dejando que la esencia varonil del marino se desvaneciera en el vientre de la rubia y una capa ligera de sudor les cubriera en cuerpo de escalofríos.

Al término de su encuentro, Kanon se acicalo al pecho de Thetis, reposando unos segundos en él y encontrando una calidez y paz que reconocía como inexplicable, dejando que el cansancio le embriagara el cuerpo y lo hiciera volar a sus sueños. Thetis por ahora era su remanso de paz y en ella encontraría refugio. Ella le acaricio los cabellos al geminiano sobre su pecho en completo silencio, escuchando la respiración del marino volver lentamente a la paz, y observo al techo de aquel pilar, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas al sentirse conmovida y feliz de haber descubierto por primera vez el amor de aquella manera.

 **Continuará….**

Gracias por leerme y sus palabras lectorcines bellos. Se vienen capítulos finales. Besillos cósmicos para ustedes.


End file.
